A New Kid In Town!
by Soniclover0028
Summary: Time for school! Hawkins High! A place overflowing with secrets! A place filled with wonders! A place where Sonic was not the hero of Mobuis! A place-! Wait, what? When a new kid shows up at school, Tails is determined to learn more about him. But when the emotional stress of losing his parents starts to weigh on him, will Sonic buckle? Or will his anger get the better of him?
1. Prologue: Meet the Mobians!

_**A New Kid In Town!**_

_**Prologue**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

* * *

On a cool December morning, a large school campus was resting at the bottom of a beautiful mountain. This school was called "_Hawkins High_," though it wasn't a regular school. In fact, this certain school taut only the most talented teenagers in the world. Now, when you think of "talented," what goes through your mind? Music, art, math, gymnastics? Well, that is at this school, but it is also filled with so many secrets, that are just waiting to be uncovered. This school holds students with natural, special abilities. It has students that have the power to read another's mind, to see into the future, to teleport, to fly, to magically make weapons, to have super strength and so much more.

These students live on the planet, Mobius, they are often called Mobians. Some live in the same area as this amazing school, others have to pack up and move to the campus. No matter where these amazing pupils are, they always manage to amaze the other Mobians around them. Not too far from the school, inside a small white house, a yellow, eight year old fox with a white muzzle as well as white chest fur groaned as he heard the all too familiar sound of his alarm clock. He opened his sky blue eyes as he brushed his bangs out of his face. He mentally cursed the clock as he smacked the button on top of it, silencing the nuisance once more. The fox hopped out his green bed as he landed on his soft, white carpet. He looked around his room for his dresser that was propped up against his blue, painted wall. He opened one of its drawers, and rummaged through it to find a pair of white socks as well as a pair of gloves the same color. The fox then slipped them on, walked out of his room and into the hall where he found a bathroom with white tiled flooring, a shower, a pearl white sink, and a toilet. He quickly brushed his teeth after making use of the commode; next, he walked back out into the hall. From there, he made his way to a kitchen with wooden flooring, white walls, a table, some chairs, a stove, a sink, and a refrigerator in it.

"Mornin' Tails!" came a sweet voice. "Good morning, mom!" The fox, known as Tails, greeted. Tails suddenly noticed that the air was filled with the scent of pancakes and sausage. The young fox then looked at his mother; she was wearing a pink gown that covered most of her brown fur, and pink slippers to cover her feet. Her dark brown hair fell to her shoulders as her fluffy, light brown tipped tail twitched from time to time. Tails looked at his own tail, or should I say tails, and stared at them for a moment. He was born "abnormal" as the doctors had told his parents; all he had was two tails, that wasn't so bad. To him, it was what made him special, for he could actually use his two tails similar to a propeller. He'd spin them, and fly long distances if he wanted to. Some people thought it wasn't normal, but the administrators at Hawkins High thought differently. They spotted his abnormality as something very fascinating, in fact, they even invited him to their school, and he gladly accepted the offer.

"Hurry and eat, the bus will be here soon!" Tails' mother told him. "Right, thanks mom!" Tails nodded, as he grabbed a plate with food on it. He sat down at the table and started to eat quickly. Once he cleaned his plate, he slipped his red and white tennis shoes on. Tails then grabbed his green shoulder bag as he waited at the front door for the bus. The fox soon heard the low rumbling of the school bus' engine. He looked out of the door window to see the blue bus with golden designs printed on it pull up. "Bye, mom!" Tails called, as he ran out the door. "Bye, sweetie! Have a good day at school!" His mother called back, as the fox stepped into the bus.

Tails then looked around for somewhere to seat, there were many animals on the bus, cats, dogs, bats, rabbits, hedgehogs and so many more species. When he spotted a green seedrian waving at him, Tails smiled as he happily sat down beside her. "Hey Cosmo!" Tails greeted. Cosmo had green, leaf-like hair with two roses that attached to the sides of her head. She wore a green and white dress, white leggings, green flats and a red gauntlet on her chest. "Hi Tails," her sweet, soft voice replied. "So, what'd you do this weekend?" Tails asked politely. "Oh, nothing really. Just enjoying this lovely planet," Cosmo smiled. Her blue eyes wandered over to Tails' bag, as she noticed a large bump sticking out of it. "What's in your bag, Tails?" Cosmo asked, curiously. "Oh, just a project we had to do. Our assignment was to create something useful to the environment. So, I made a solar powered mini gardener!" Tails explained, proudly.

Cosmo giggled as said, "Being as smart as you are, that's not really a surprise!" Their conversation was interrupted by a slip of paper falling onto Tails' lap. He picked it up and read it aloud, "_'Look behind you, then duck…'_ Uh, okay…" Tails looked behind his seat, but ducked back down as he almost got hit with some kind of object. "What was that?!" Tails asked aloud. "A wad of paper!" came a sly voice from behind Tails' seat. He looked to see a white bat, about seventeen years old, with blue-green eyes, wearing some type of body suit with a heart on the chest area; she also had white gloves with pink trimmings. Her white, heeled boots had a heart at the toes on each foot, while her purple-black wings were folded behind her back. "Hiya Rouge!" Tails greeted. "Hey Tails," the bat, known as Rouge, waved. Sitting next to Rouge, was a red echidna with violet eyes, he looked about seventeen also, and his dreadlocks drooped down to his back as his muscular, gloved hands looked rather intimidating. He had a white ring printed on his chest that wrapped around his neck, symbolizing he was a guardian. He also wore red shoes with a gray buckle on the top of them, and his green socks peeked out from his footwear neatly.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails waved. The echidna, known as Knuckles, waved back while looking out the window. Tails looked out his own window to see that they were pulling up to the school, known as Hawkins High. Once the bus driver let everyone off the bus, it drove away, leaving the students to get to class. The outside of the school had a long, wide stair case that led up to many of the entrances of the stone and brick building. Farther down, was a few sidewalks where a few sprouts of grass remained on the cold ground. There was also big letters on the face of the building that spelled out "_Hawkins High_". Once Tails and Cosmo made it to the entrance, they said their goodbyes and headed off to their first class.

Cosmo was walking down the halls, when she spotted a pink hedgehog wearing a red knee-length dress, a red hair band, white gloves with golden bracelets, and a pair of white striped pink boots. "Hello Amy!" Cosmo greeted, as she stopped for a second to talk to her friend. "Hey Cosmo!" the pink hedgehog, known as Amy, turned her head, as her short hair swung around with her. "Where are you going?" Amy asked. "To the indoor garden," Cosmo answered. "Oh, I'm headed off to cooking class!" Amy smiled. Once they finished their conversation, Amy raced down the hallways to get to her class. Different faces passed by, but she ignored them as she trudged through the wide, yet crammed, hallways. When she finally made it to a door that had the words, "_Cooking Class_" on it, she sighed in relief as she went into the room. She looked around and saw stoves, refrigerators, cabinets, counters, tables, chairs and desks all in the room. Amy sat in her usual spot and turned her head to see her partner, a purple cat. The cat wore a purple top, white pants, pink heels with fuzzy gray socks, white gloves with fuzzy gray lining, a red crown-like accessory on her head that held her hair up, and a small round jewel imprinted on her fore-head. Her golden eyes looked at Amy, and a smile then appeared on her white muzzle. "Hello Amy," she greeted. "Hey Blaze," Amy gave her a quick hug before the bell rang for class to start.

School has started, and it's time to test out all the students' skills once more.

* * *

**Me: It Gets better! I promise! This prologue was left alone for a while, but by the second chapter it will get better! Thanks! **

**Sonic: Why wasn't I in here at _all?_**

**Me: All in due time, my dear... All in due time...**

**Sonic: Okaaay...?**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kid

_**A New Kid in Town**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

We find Tails heading to a certain class room. _'Okay, I have this class, then lunch… then P.E., and then…'_ His thoughts were interrupted as he came to a door that read _"Science Lab,"_ Tails turned the knob and entered the room. He looked around to see counters with beakers full of different colored substances. The fox then sat down at a two person desk, where he found his partner there. He was a green hedgehog with blue-green eyes right above his tan muzzle. His quills were ruffled, giving him a dog-like look; he was also wearing white gloves, white socks, and orange shoes with gray markings on them.

"Hey, Scruffy!" Tails greeted. "Heya Tails!" the hedgehog, known as Scruffy, replied. They were interrupted by a bell that signaled to start class. "Okay, class, today we're going to study the properties of iron!" A male crocodile announced. His dark blue eyes were behind his small, rectangular glasses that rested on his long, light green nose. His underbelly was very pale and he wore gloves with maroon and light green trimmings.

Groans were heard at the mention of the boring subject, but they stopped as the teacher said, "_But_!" Tails listened intently as he noticed an excited glint in his eye. "We have a new student today! He is a little shy, but I'm sure he'll get used to everyone. He has always been homeschooled until now, so try not to crowd him. Please give a warm welcome to, Sonic Hedgehog!" A blue hedgehog then walked through the classroom door with emerald eyes that were avoiding everyone else's. He was wearing dull, faded sneakers with a partially ripped buckle strap. His socks were a brownish white, and had some rips in them; his gloves were the same way. Tails looked at him a little closer and realized, he had bruises and scabs all over him.

"Say hello to the class, Sonic," the teacher instructed. Sonic looked away from everyone, but still waved. Some laughed at his embarrassment, others muttered to their friends, but Tails and Scruffy felt bad for him. "My name is Professor Lap, and welcome to Hawkins High!" the crocodile, known as Professor Lap, concluded. "Now, if you would please choose a seat that is empty, we can begin," Professor Lap invited. Sonic looked bewildered, but shook his head and looked around.

"Do you want me to move so that he can sit with you? I don't think he feels welcome…" Tails heard Scruffy whisper in his ear. The fox nodded and Scruffy quickly swapped seats while Professor Lap wasn't looking. Tails then waved for Sonic to sit by him, and to his surprise, the hedgehog headed towards him. The two tailed fox then smiled as he sat down, "Hi, my name's Tails!" he whispered. "H-hello…" Sonic stuttered.

After science class ended, the bell rang for lunch. "So, Sonic, are you eating with anyone? If not, you can sit by me," Tails invited. Sonic almost nodded, but, stopped and whispered, "No thank you…" "Oh… Okay then… See ya 'round!" Tails waved as he sped off towards the cafeteria. Once Tails stood in line for his lunch tray, he noticed a few of his friends scattered throughout the line. "Guess I won't be picking the table today..." he joked to himself. He then looked to the back of the line and spotted Sonic, leaning the back of his head against the wall. The fox felt bad for the blue hedgehog, he didn't seem to trust anyone, yet, he acted like he would like to. _'I wonder why he's so shy…'_ Tails thought.

Once he got his tray of lasagna, corn and mashed potatoes, he looked for the table where his friends were sitting at. Once he spotted them, he noticed that a few tables away, only one person was sitting at a certain table. That one person was Sonic. 'But, I thought I just saw him in the back of the line! I don't see a tray in front of him… Could he have just decided to skip lunch? Surely he's hungry!' Thoughts were reeling in Tails' mind as he sat down at his friends' table. He looked around to see Cosmo, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge, Scruffy, an orange bunny, a greenish-blue hedgehog and another seedrian. "Hey Tails!" Cosmo greeted. "Hey Cosmo…" Tails replied. "What's wrong, you seem troubled," Cosmo asked with a hint of concern.

Tails looked behind his shoulder to see Sonic, sitting with his back to them. "Well, we have a new student…but he's not very social. I invited him to lunch, but he said no. He doesn't really seem to trust anyone, either…" Tails explained to everyone. "What's his name?" Amy asked. "I think it was Sonic Hedgehog," Tails answered. "Weird name…" Tails heard Knuckles mutter. "Well, '_Knuckles_' isn't very regular either, now is it?" The light orange bunny retorted with a smirk. The rabbit looked about Tails' age, but much more intimidating. One of her ears were almost completely torn off, and she had natural, blue tipped hair that fell to her waist; and she also had yellow eyes. She wore gray fingerless gloves, gray socks, gray shorts and a gray, sleeveless, shirt with a red "_X_" on it.

"Shut up, Trixie," Knuckles shot back. "Make me!" the rabbit, known as Trixie, stood up, her fists clenched. "Guys, guys! Cut it out! Now, Tails what's he look like?" asked the seedrian. The seedrian was a dark, faded green; she also had orange eyes that were partially hidden under her dark purple, tipped bangs. The ends of her hair were dark purple; the gauntlet on her chest and the roses on the side of her head were the same color. Her dress was dark green, and had gray flower-like purple trimmings that hid her gray leggings, which ran down into her purple flats. "He's sitting over at that table, Lianna," Tails pointed over to him. "He does look lonesome…" the seedrian, known as Lianna, observed.

"Maybe he just doesn't like talking to people?" the blue-green hedgehog suggested. He had one yellow eye, and one dark orange eye; his right ear was split and he had a cut on the side of his face, looking fresh. He was also wearing gray fingerless gloves, socks the same color and gold colored shoes. "You might be right, Jake… But, I just have a feeling that that's not the only reason he's so reluctant to talk…" Tails replied to the blue-green hedgehog, known as Jake. "What do you mean?" Amy questioned. "He looks beat up… See how his clothes are all messed up?" Tails pointed out. "Yeah… Poor guy… I wonder why he's not cleaned up…" the pink hedgehog agreed.

"Well, as much as I'd _love_ to chat about someone who looks like they live on the street, I have to get ready for class, I'm going to the pool," Knuckles dismissed as he got up to leave. Tails looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost one o' clock. "I gotta go too, guys! I'm headed to the gym!" Tails exclaimed as he ate the rest of his meal quickly. He then shot up, and spun his tails together as he flew over the crowd of tables and people. "I'd better go too… I have arts & crafts next, and the teacher is _strict_!" Amy exclaimed as she bolted off.

Amy ran through the many hallways of the school, searching for one door in particular. Once she stopped, she saw a door that read, "_Arts & Crafts_." "Finally…" Amy panted. She opened the door to see canvases circled around the room. She walked in and looked around, hoping to find someone she knew, but no one was there at all. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a raspy, cranky voice say, "Amy Rose, you're here early." Amy turned around to see a gray bat sitting at a desk. She looked very old, and had rags under her dark blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress, dark blue heels, and white gloves with light blue trimmings. "Oh, sorry Ms. Houston, I thought I'd be late again, so I decided to leave lunch early. Is that alright, Ma'am?" Amy explained. "Quite. While you're here, could you make yourself useful and set up another canvas? Principle Lilly just came and told me that we have a new student," The bat, known as Ms. Houston, told her. "Yes, Ma'am!" Amy nodded and got to work. "That's why you're my favorite child!" Ms. Houston smiled.

Once it was actually time for class to start, Amy was surprised to see Sonic walk through the door. "Uh, hello! Sonic, was it?" Amy asked politely. Sonic glanced at her, and nodded nervously. "No need to be shy, I don't bite!" She giggled. Sonic looked about ready to say something, when he was interrupted by Ms. Houston. "So, you're Sonic?" she looked him up and down and made a disgusted face. "You came to _my_ class in _that_?You could at least clean up a bit!" the bat rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. "Attention class, we have a new student, his name is Sonic the Hedgehog. Anyways, today is free day, so get to your canvases and paint what you like," Ms. Houston announced, while sitting down at her desk and pulling out a magazine.

Amy turned back to Sonic and whispered, "She can be a bit crabby sometimes, but you'll get used to it eventually." Sonic nodded and made his way to a canvas in the back of the room, he then turned it so that it was facing the wall. _'Why would he do that? ...Maybe he's still shy…'_ Amy thought. The pink hedgehog then moved her canvas beside Sonic's and smiled. "Is it okay if I move over here?" Amy asked him. Sonic nodded as he squirted some green paint out on a plastic plate, not looking at her. "What are you going to paint?" she asked politely. When Sonic shrugged, Amy just said, "I'm gonna paint a rose. I think they're beautiful, don't you?" When Sonic shrugged again, Amy decided to leave him alone and start painting. She went to the supply shelf and grabbed white, orange, red, pink, green, blue and black paint, along with a pencil. When she came back to her canvas, she was surprised to see Sonic painting very quickly. His arm was moving so fast, you couldn't tell if it was on the left or right of the canvas.

Amy just watched in amazement, and put her supplies down. When Sonic finally put his brush down, he gave a small smile at his painting, and picked up his paint bottles to put them back up, but he left the red and black there for some reason. When he was gone, Amy got a better look at his painting. She gasped in shock at what she saw. It was a picture of rolling green hills, with a bright sun in the light blue sky. There were trees, flocks of birds in the sky, and flowers that were sprinkled throughout the landscape. It looked so real, as if you could just walk into the painting and be a part of it. Once she felt something tap her shoulder, she snapped back to reality and looked to see Sonic, looking nervous. "Sonic, this… this is _amazing_! I didn't know someone could be this talented! Where did you learn how to do something this incredible?!" Amy exclaimed. Sonic blushed at the comment, but shook his head as he looked away. "It- It's not that good…" he muttered. "What do you mean?! It's _amazing_!" Amy argued.

Sonic's ears folded against his head as he picked up a paintbrush, and dipped it in black. "Miss Rose? Have you even started? Stop looking at his work, and do your own!" Ms. Houston's voice crackled through the room. "Yes Ma'am…" Amy sighed, as she turned her canvas away from Sonic, so that she could focus. When the bell rang, Amy couldn't help but try and look at Sonic in curiosity. She gasped in shock as she saw that the blue hedgehog was gone, and the painting looked different. In big black letters, lined across the canvas, had the words:

_"No, it's not."_


	3. Chapter 2: Learning How You Work

_**A New Kid In Town!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

While Tails was riding the bus home, he noticed Sonic get on the same bus as him. _'I wonder where he lives…'_ Tails thought. "Hey, _pipsqueak_, move outta my seat!" came a low voice. Tails looked around the bus to see a dark red hedgehog with a splash of lighter red on his face, a ripped ear, one green eye, one blue eye, black gloves and socks, and dark blue shoes. _'**Jasper**!? Since when does he ride this bus?!'_ Tails thought to himself. The fox then looked at who he was talking to, and saw Sonic. _'Uh oh…'_ Tails thought nervously. "I _said_, get outta my seat!"The hedgehog, known as Jasper, told him. Sonic just shook his head defiantly. "Fine then! Guess I'll have to make you!" he gave an evil smile as his eyes started to glow a reddish color. Miraculously, Sonic's eyes started glowing the same color. "Now, move outta my seat!" Sonic stood up and stepped out of Jasper's way, letting him take his seat. "Now, go and sit by the two-tailed freak over there," Jasper chuckled. Sonic did so, and as he sat down, his eyes lost their glow, returning them to their normal emerald green. The blue hedgehog held his fore-head, as if he had a headache, and then looked around.

"Wh-what just happened?" Sonic asked Tails nervously. "Jasper is what happened… He goes around, hypnotizing people to get what he wants…He's a bully, if ya ask me!" Tails explained. Sonic nodded, and risked a glance back at the red hedgehog, and he gave him a glare. Jasper then suddenly looked scared, and looked away. "Whoa, what was that all about? I've never seen Jasper scared of anyone!" Tails asked aloud. "Heh, guess he just realized who he's messin' with!" Sonic chuckled. He suddenly froze and turned his head in embarrassment. "…Why do you do that?..." Tails suddenly asked. Sonic cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion. "You always act like you'll get in trouble for everything you do, why?" he explained. "… I-I have my reasons…" he mumbled. "And those reasons would _be_…?" Tails pressed. "Y'know, it's not your business, anyways…" Sonic said hesitantly. "You did it again! Just now!" Tails pointed at him.

"My house is right up here, so we'll talk later…" Sonic changed the subject as a small neighborhood came into view. "Hey, you live in this area? So do I!" Tails smiled. Sonic looked at him, a little dumbfounded. "No, really, my house is over there!" Tails then pointed to a small white house with a blue truck parked in the driveway. "Oh, that's cool," Sonic replied. Tails then looked on the other side of the street to see a small, torn up house. There were cracks in the walls, moss was growing on it, and some of the windows were busted. "I feel bad for whoever lives in _that_ house! Ha-ha, I bet it hasn't even been touched in years! It looks like it could fall at any moment. What do you think-" Tails froze as a thought struck him.

Tails turned to Sonic to see that he looked hurt. "Y-you… You live there… don't you?" Tails asked quietly. Sonic looked away but nodded. "I… I am _so_ sorry!" Tails apologized. Sonic only stood up as the bus' doors opened to let them get off. Once the bus left, Tails turned back to Sonic. "I really am sorry… I had _no_ idea that this house was ever for sale…" he explained. "It's okay… I don't like it either…" Sonic admitted. "I see… So, do you wanna come over to my house? I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind!" Tails invited. "Uh, I don't think my dad would let me…" Sonic thought for a moment. "Well… he doesn't get home until seven o' clock, so I guess a few hours wouldn't hurt," Sonic agreed. "Great, let's go!" Tails then crossed the street with Sonic behind him, and they made their way to Tails' front yard.

Once they were inside, Tails shouted, "Mom, I'm home!" "Won't you get in trouble for yelling?" Sonic asked, bewildered. "Why would I get in trouble for telling my mother I'm home?" Tails laughed a little, but stopped as he saw that Sonic was serious. "Oh… Okay then…" Sonic looked away. "So, what do you want to do?" Tails asked. "You mean, I get to pick?" Sonic asked, surprised. "Um, yes… You're the guest, so it's naturally right to let you pick," Tails explained, a little dumbfounded. Sonic stared at him, wide eyed. "What? Is there something on my face?" The fox asked, with his hands on his hips. "No… It's just… I don't get many choices at my house…" The hedgehog explained. "What do you mean?" Sonic was about to respond, when Tails' mother entered the room.

"Oh, I see you've brought a friend home, Tails. What's his name? I don't believe we've met," she said. "Oh, this is Sonic! Sonic, this is my mother, Rosemary Prower," Tails introduced, happily. "Nice to meet you, Sonic," Rosemary waved. "You too, Mrs. Prower…" Sonic looked away again. Tails spotted this and whispered in his mother's ear, "He's a bit shy, and he always seems to think he does something wrong…" "Ah, okay. Well, Sonic welcome to our home, excuse the mess, I wasn't expecting company…" Rosemary blushed. Sonic nodded and turned back to Tails. "It's _your _house… so, you pick…" Sonic said nervously. "Okay then… let's go to my room!" Tails suggested. The fox then led Sonic down the small hallway, and turned into a room with blue walls, and white carpet.

"Whoa… Your room is _huge_!" Sonic exclaimed, as he looked around, wide eyed. "What do you mean? This isn't big at all. It's only a ten by ten room," Tails questioned. "Uh, no. _My_ room is small…" Sonic froze and looked away again. "Stop doing that, you didn't hurt my feelings. I'm not mad, all you did was state your opinion," Tails explained. The hedgehog shook his head and told him, "If I would've said that to my dad, I'd be in pretty big trouble…"

"Anyways, how big is your room?" "Hmm…" Sonic walked around a bit, then opened Tails' closet, it was about five feet wide. "About this size, maybe smaller…" Sonic explained. "No way… Your room is a _closet_?" Tails exclaimed. "I guess…" Sonic shrugged, as he looked away again. Tails sighed and asked, "So, what do you like to do? Play video games?" "Video Games? What's that?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at him, mouth agape. "You're not serious, are you?" he sputtered. Sonic folded his ears, backed away, but nodded his head. "Sorry, but I can't believe you've never even _heard_ of video games! _Tell me you've heard of a T.V.!_" Tails stared him down. "Yes, I've heard of a T.V.! I'm not stupid! …S-_sorry_…I-I didn't mean for it to come out like that…" Sonic looked away. "Sonic, listen to me… You've got to _stop_ being so sorry all the time. Just live life to the fullest, and forgive only when you need to," Tails instructed. Sonic only looked at Tails. _"You don't know what it's like…"_ he barley whispered.

"Uh, let's just play some video games… I'll show you how they work, c'mon," Tails changed the subject. After about an hour, Sonic had finally figured out the controls of how Tails' games work. Right now, they were playing a racing game, which Sonic was winning. The car then used a boost and crossed the finish line in first place, Tails came in second. "That was cool! Let's do it again!" Sonic exclaimed. "Ha-ha, okay!" Tails agreed. The two boys suddenly stopped when they heard a knocking on Tails' window. They turned around to see a golden hedgehog with deep crimson eyes. He had three scars on his abdomen, and one across right eye. His left ear was ripped and he wore gray gloves and socks, with dark blue shoes that had yellow markings printed on them.

"Cobalt Hedgehog, get your sorry tail out here _now_!" The hedgehog yelled. Sonic started to tremble, but he looked at Tails and said, "I-I…I gotta… I gotta g-go…" "You _know_ him?" Tails asked. "He… He's m-my dad…" Sonic whispered. "Oh… Bye, Sonic… See ya at school tomorrow-""I said, _get your tail out here_!" Sonic's father interrupted. "Yes, Sir!" Sonic exclaimed as he walked out of Tails' room. The fox followed him, and muttered, "I can't believe you have to live with him…" "You… you haven't seen anything yet…" Sonic gulped, and Tails realized that this hedgehog was literally terrified.

Sonic and Tails walked outside to find Rosemary and Sonic's father arguing. "Get off of my property!" Rosemary yelled. "Not until you give me _my_ property back!" the gold hedgehog retorted. "What could I possibly have that's yours?!" "_Him_!" The golden hedgehog pointed to the blue one. "Sonic, do you know this hedgehog?" Rosemary asked, lowering her voice. "Y-yes… He's my… He's my father…" Sonic stuttered. "Okay, you may take your son, but just _ask_ for him next time!" Rosemary scolded. Sonic's father just rolled his eyes and walked over to Sonic. "Get your sorry tail in that house!" he pointed towards the old house. Sonic started walking towards it, with his head lowered. "C'mon, speed it up!" the hedgehog then literally kicked Sonic, causing him to yelp, and shoot off towards the house. He suddenly left a blue streak of light behind him, and when it disappeared, the sound of a door shutting was heard.

"How did he move that fast?!" Tails exclaimed. "He has super speed… but after tonight, he won't be using it very much…" Sonic's father growled as he walked towards his house. Once the menacing hedgehog was gone, Rosemary turned to her son, "Did Sonic even ask permission to even come over here?" "…No…" "Tails… Next time ask, okay?" "Okay, sorry mom…" Tails apologized. "It's alright, just don't let it happen again," she then kissed his fore-head as she led him inside. "When's dad gonna get home?" Tails asked. "He should be here soon, but I'm making chicken pot pie for dinner!" Rosemary smiled. "_Yes_!" the smaller fox pumped his fist excitedly.

Inside Sonic's house, the blue hedgehog was hiding in his "_room_" in fear, if you could even call it that. "Cobalt hedgehog, get out here _now_!" Sonic's father's voice rang out throughout the small house. Sonic slowly peeked out of his closet, and looked to see his father. In a voice dripping with venom, his father told him:

_"You're in **so** much trouble…"_


	4. Chapter 3: Punished

_**A New Kid In Town!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

The next morning, Tails was walking out his door to greet the bus parked in front of his house. "Bye, sweetie!" Rosemary called. "Bye mom!" Tails called back. When the two tailed fox turned back around, his cheerful smile turned into a look of horror as he saw a blue hedgehog, limping across the street. Tails told the bus driver to hold on for a minute, and went to help the poor mobian. "Are- Are you okay, sir?!" he asked frantically. "I'm… I'm fine… T-Tails…" "_S-Sonic_?!" Tails exclaimed. The little fox looked closer at this almost unrecognizable hedgehog, and spotted cuts and bruises all over him. One of his eyes were swollen shut, one side of his face was covered in dried up blood that was surrounding a cut. His arms were covered in big, blue-black bruises, and his legs were no better. His gloves were ripped, and his pointer finger was showing. His ears also looked pinkish, as if they were sore.

"C- C'mon, let's get on the bus," Tails stuttered as he guided the battered hedgehog towards the vehicle. Once they got on, the bus driver asked him, "What on _Mobuis_ happened to you, son?!" "N-nothing…" Sonic managed to say. The bus driver gave an unconvinced look and kept glancing back at them. When the two boys sat down, Tails asked, "Sonic, what _happened_ to you?" "My… My- _Ack_!" He suddenly winced and put a hand over the cut on his face. "Your what?" Tails pressed. "My… My d-dad… He got m-mad at me… for not coming straight home…" Sonic explained tiredly. "So he did _this_ to you?! What kind of father is he?!" Tails explained in shock. "He… He has a wh-whip… He used… it on me…" Sonic continued, ignoring the question. "Why do you sound so tired?" the fox asked. "I… I couldn't… sleep. My dad… he was… having friends over… and they… and they were loud… and kept bugging me…" He leaned against his seat, but sat back up instantly, saying, "_Ow_…" "What's wrong?" "My back… it just… it just hurts a little bit…" "Lemme see," Tails told him. Sonic shifted for a second to let Tails get a better look at him.

When Tails examined his backside, his eyes widened in shock. Whip slashes were visible even through his back quills, they covered almost his whole back, which was covered in bruises as well as dried blood. "I just don't understand how someone could do this to you!" "He… He was drunk… is why…" Sonic told him. Tails reeled back in shock, "Your father does drugs?" he asked quietly. "A lot…" Sonic answered. The school soon came into view and Tails said, "I'm taking you to the nurse… You don't deserve to be treated like that…" Sonic didn't reply as he cringed in pain while holding the cut on his face.

As the two friends made their way to the Nurse's Office, different students' eyes widened in shock. Mutters were heard as one friend whispered to another, "What the _heck_ happened to him?" "_Oh my gosh_…" "Do ya think he got in a fight?" Sonic tried to ignore the throbbing in his right leg, but with every step he took, it felt worse. "It's right up here," Tails noted, while seeing Sonic starting to grow weak. "Tails?! What happened to him?!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Said fox turned his head to see Amy, looking shocked. "I'll explain later, right now, we've got to get him to see the nurse," Tails told her impatiently. "Oh, okay… here, lean on me," Amy invited. She then put Sonic's arm around her shoulder, and let him put some of his weight on her.

Tails did the same with his other arm, but Sonic just couldn't stand any longer. Sonic's head started to spin, and he collapsed in his friends' arms. "Sonic?!" they both yelled in shock. When he gave no response, they started to panic. "Okay, let's just calm down, and get him to the nurse, it's just over there," Tails pointed out. Once they finally arrived at the door, Amy swung it open and yelled, "_We need help!"_ An aqua hedgehog then came into view.

She had green eyes and smooth, peach fur. The hedgehog was also wearing a white nurse hat, a white long coat, a yellow shirt and yellow boots with pink crosses on them.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "Nurse Jazmen, please, help him!" Amy pleaded. "Follow me, quickly!" the hedgehog, known as Nurse Jazmen, ordered frantically. Amy and Tails followed her into a room labeled, _"Emergencies"_ and they looked at each other worriedly. There were hospital beds lined against the wall with the feet of them towards the isle. Medical equipment was also near the beds in the back of the room. Nurse Jazmen led them to the very last bed and told them to lay Sonic down. "But, he has to lie on his stomach. His back is in too much pain…" Tails objected. "…Very well…" Nurse Jazmen sighed.

Once Amy and Tails laid him down, they watched as Nurse Jazmen started cleaning him up. She carefully cleaned around the cut on his face, removing the dried blood from his fur. Then, she injected a painkiller into his back, carefully. "These whip lashes look horrible…" She frowned. "Wait, how do you know it was a whip?" Amy asked. "You see how the cuts are bigger at the top and smaller at the bottom? That's what a whip lash looks like, most of the time," Nurse Jazmen explained. "Oh… Tails, what happened to him?" Amy asked. Tails looked at Nurse Jazmen, who had an ear turned to him while she continued to treat Sonic. "…It… It's not for me to say, Amy…" Tails replied, with sadness in his voice.

"It's alright, we'll just ask what happened when he wakes up," Nurse Jazmen told them. "By the way, what're your names?" she continued. "I'm Amy Rose." "I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails, and that's Sonic Hedgehog," Tails introduced. "Ah, he's the student we'd just received, right?" the aqua hedgehog asked. "Yes," Tails answered. "You two should head off to class, come back at lunch if you want to see him, he might be awake by then. Right now, I have to tell Principal Lilly about this…" Nurse Jazmen explained.

At lunch, Tails told all his friends about what had happened, and they were all shocked. "What kind of person does that?!" Trixie exclaimed. "I know, but Sonic acted like it was just on a regular basis. I think his parents are abusing him…" "_Really?_ What gave it away?" Trixie replied sarcastically. "Trixie, will you be quiet for a minute? Tails, can we go see him?" Cosmo asked. "Yes, follow me."

Once Tails brought all of them to the Nurse's Office, he was surprised to see Sonic awake, and eating lunch in his bed. "Hey Sonic," Tails greeted. Sonic waved, but said nothing as he looked at all of Tails' friends. "It's okay, these are all my friends; Scruffy, Jake, Trixie, Cosmo, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze and Lianna." "O-okay…" Sonic stuttered. The blue hedgehog looked a little better, but only a bit. He had bandages wrapped around his waist, his tattered gloves had been replaced with clean ones, but he was still covered in bruises. The one on his eye looked blacker, and the cut on his face was stitched up. The insides of Sonic's ears were deep red, and his arms, legs, and belly still had some scratches or minor cuts on them.

"Are you feeling any better?" Tails asked. "A… A little bit…" Sonic looked away and stared at the floor. "Sonic, what's that cut from?" Trixie asked. "Uh… It's… I just um…" he stuttered while avoiding everyone's eyes. "Trixie, shut _up_!" Knuckles whispered. "I don't have to." "Well, I hope you get well soon, Sonic, but we have to go and get ready for class. Goodbye!" Scruffy told him, as everyone but Tails left the room. "Well, that was a short chat, heh," Tails commented. "My dad took a knife and slashed me…" Sonic suddenly said. "Wait, what?" "Tell Trixie… She wanted to know…" he explained. "Oh… Alright… Well, I have to go Sonic, I'll see you after school, bye!" Tails waved as he ran out to catch up with his friends.

While he was running he said to himself:

_"He didn't deserve it…"_


	5. Chapter 4: Sing Your Song

_**A New Kid In Town!**_

_** Chapter 4**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

While Tails was finishing up a test in math class, the intercom beeped and announced, "I need Miles Prower to the office, please. Miles Prower, come to the office please." Upon hearing his name, Tails stood up, turned in his finished test, and exited the room. He walked down the empty hallways as he made his way to the office. _'I wonder if I'm in trouble…'_ he thought. He then came to a door with the name, "_Principal Lilly_" on it. Tails then knocked and waited for a response. "Come in," replied a soft, yet serious voice. When Tails entered, he saw a grayish female rabbit.

The rabbit had long gray hair, kind blue eyes, dark gray tipped ears that hung downwards, and a warming smile. She was wearing a purple dress, a green buttoned up coat, a blue tie, white gloves with golden buttons and purple heels.

"Um, hello Principal Lilly…" Tails greeted. "Hello Tails," the rabbit, known as Principal Lilly, replied. The office had a desk near the giant window in the back of the room, giving a beautiful background to the cream colored walls. Two chairs were in front of the desk, and seated in one of them, was a blue hedgehog, looking at the floor. "Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic just glanced at him, and looked at two other hedgehogs that were in the room. One was Nurse Jazmen, and the other was a brown hedgehog with bangs that drooped in her face. She wore a red shirt, a turquoise skirt and red and white tennis shoes. She also wore a pony-tail that came to her waist. The tips of her hair were an orange-ish color, also. Her ice blue eyes sparkled as she had a friendly look on her face.

"Hello Ms. Courtney, hello Nurse Jazmen," Tails greeted. "Hello," they both replied. "Tails, could you take a seat next to your friend here?" Principal Lilly asked. Tails nodded and sat in the chair beside Sonic, and he could tell by looking at him, that something was wrong. Principal Lilly then sat in a big, brown, comfy chair on wheels behind her desk, and looked at the two boys.

"Now Tails, your friend here came to school in a worse condition than he already is. Do you happen to know anything about it?" she asked. "I'm sorry, Principal Lilly, but it's not for me to say…" Tails replied lowly. "I see… Well, Sonic is very reluctant to talk, and we need to know what is wrong in order to help him," The old rabbit explained. "Sonic, why won't you talk to them?" "I just… I just can't…" he whispered. Tails then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "She can read minds, y'know… Literally…" Sonic's eyes widened as he looked up at the principal in shock. She nodded, as if she had heard Tails.

"So, will you speak to us now? To me?" she coaxed. Sonic thought for a moment, but hesitantly shook his head. "Your father… he has something to do with this… does he not?" "Y-yes… he… he does…" Sonic muttered. Tails looked at the two hedgehogs by the wall and asked, "Why am I here?" "We need you here so we can get to the bottom of this. Either this child is being abused, bullied and assaulted, or he was just in a car accident or something," Ms. Courtney explained. "Oh… Don't we have to call the cops for this?" After Tails asked that, Principal Lilly opened a drawer in her desk, and pulled out a badge that read, 'Officer Lilly'. "You're a cop?" Tails asked. "A retired one, yes. But the sheriff is my brother, and he has allowed me to make arrests if needed," Principal Lilly explained.

"Is that even legal…?" the fox questioned. "Principal Lilly? I'm sorry… but… but I just… I just can't talk about it…" Sonic suddenly interrupted. "Why not?" "I-I… I just… _can't_…" he stuttered. "Okay then, if you're that reluctant… I'll just sign you up for classes with Ms. Courtney, she's our school counselor," Principal Lilly dismissed. Sonic nodded as he sighed in relief. "You may get to class now, boys," she waved. They nodded and left the room, but unknown to them, Principal Lilly had figured out everything she needed to know. "The child is being abused by his parents. I will alert the authorities at once, but for now, keep a close eye on the boy... His mind is... _Different_..." Principal Lilly told the other two hedgehogs. "Yes, Ma'am," they both replied.

Meanwhile, with Sonic and Tails. "Sonic, why wouldn't you tell them what happened? They could help you," Tails said. "I-I didn't need to tell her… Principal Lilly already knows…" "How do you know?" Tails asked. "I just… I just do…" Sonic sighed. "Oh... okay..."

Just then, the bell rang for the last class of the day. "Oh, I gotta get to Music Class, Sonic. See ya later!" "Wait, I think I have that class too, I'll come with you!" Sonic suggested. "Sure!" Tails agreed. _'Wow, he's getting a lot more social with me! I think he's considered me as someone he can actually trust now!'_ Tails thought happily. Once they arrived at a door labeled, _"Music Class"_ they went inside to see different instruments; drums, guitars, violins, trumpets, pianos, harps, flutes, bongos, maracas and so many more.

Sonic and Tails then sat at two desks beside each other, and waited for the teacher. A fuchsia hedgehog then ran inside the room. She had long hair that reached just below her shoulders, icy blue eyes, and an energetic face. She wore a green T-shirt with a music note on it, jeans, and blue tennis shoes. She also wore white gloves with bracelets attached to them.

"Sorry… I'm late… _class_…" she panted. Small snickers were heard in the room as the hedgehog fixed her hair. She then closed the classroom door and sat at a desk in front of a chalkboard. "We're supposed to have a new student in here, who is it?" the teacher asked the class. Sonic hesitantly stood up and said, "M-me…" "Ah, okay. Your name is Sonic, right?" "Yes…" "Okay, my name is Ms. Melody! It's nice to have you at our school!" the hedgehog, known as Ms. Melody, told him. "Okay, class, guess what day it is!" she continued. A blue and gold seedrian then raised her hand. "Yes, Luna?" Ms. Melody pointed to her. "Thursday!" the seedrian, known as Luna, joked. Small giggles broke out all over the room, even Sonic smirked a little. "Well… Yes, but, it's not what I was looking for… Today is Random Singing!" Some cheers rang out, and some boos were heard, but Sonic just looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Random Singing is a day where everyone sings a song that describes them at the time!" Ms. Melody explained. Sonic nodded and watched as the teacher went over to a big wheel, similar to one that you'd see on a game show. The big wheel had everyone's faces on it, including Sonic's. "Let's see who's first!" Ms. Melody exclaimed, as she spun the wheel. When the wheel stopped, it landed on a brown bat. "Brianna, you're up!" the teacher announced.

A brown, female, bat then stood up. She had deep blue eyes, green eye shadow, golden earrings, a long red dress, black heels, pink lipstick, and silver wings. She also wore white gloves with red trimmings.

"Of course _I'd_ be first! Even that stupid wheel is attracted to me," the bat, known as Brianna, bragged. Most students rolled their eyes, and some did a face palm, but Sonic just looked at her in annoyance. "Anyways… go ahead and get on the stage!" Ms. Melody exclaimed as she pushed a button on a remote. One of the walls then slid down to reveal a big, black stage with a microphone stand at the middle of it.

"_Whoa…_" Sonic whispered. "Pretty cool, right?" Ms. Melody asked him. Sonic nodded and looked closer at the giant platform. "Okay, Sonic, here's how it works! I spin the wheel, it lands on somebody, and they come up here and sing! However, you have to sing something that comes from your heart, or something that describes your life right now. And that's where my magic comes in! I can force people to sing what's really on their mind, and not just a song they feel like singing! Did'ja get all that?" Ms. Melody explained. Sonic gave a nervous thumbs up, and glanced at Tails.

"Okay, Brianna, time to sing!" the teacher explained. Her hands then started glowing a blue-ish color, and Brianna's eyes did the same. Music then started playing in the background, and Brianna started to sing.

_"La, la la la la la, la, la la la la._

_La, la la la la la, la, la la la la._

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming from the left and from my right._

_I don't wanna be a priss; I'm just tryin' to be polite,_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot!_

_You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not!_

_You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth,_

_And that is when it started goin' south, **oh**!_

_Get your hands off my hips,_

_'for I punch you in the lips!_

_Stop your starin' at my- **Hey**!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No, you can't by me a drink,_

_Lemme tell you what I think!_

_I think you could use a mint,_

_Take a hint, Take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_…_

_I guess you still don't get it,_

_So let's take it from the top!_

_You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was **stop**!_

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped,_

_You'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht, **oh**!_

_Get your hands off my hips,_

_'for I punch you in the lips!_

_Stop your starin' at my- **hey**!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_No, you can't buy me a drink,_

_Lemme tell you what I think!_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, Take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_

_What about '**no**' don't you get?_

_So go and tell your friends,_

_I'm not really interested!_

_It's about time that you're leavin'!_

_I'm gonna count to three, and,_

_Open my eyes, and you'll be gone!_

_(**1…**) Get your hands off my-_

_(**2…**) 'for I punch you in the-_

_(**3…**) **Stop your starin' at my- HEY!**_

_Take a hint, Take a hint!_

_I am NOT your missin' link!_

_Lemme tell you what I think!_

_I think you could use a mint!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_Take a hint, take a hint! Ohhh…_

_Get your hands off my **hips**,_

_'for I punch you in the **lips**!_

_Stop your starin' at my- **HEY**!_

_Take a hint, take a hint!_

_T-take a hint, take a **hint**!_

_La, la la la la la, la, la la la la!"_

Cheers broke out all over the room as Brianna's eyes stopped glowing and she bowed to her audience. "Great job, Brianna! Now, we have time for two more! Let's see who's next!" Ms. Melody exclaimed, as she spun the wheel again. To a certain hedgehog's horror, the arrow landed on his face. "Well, Sonic, looks like it's your turn!"She announced. "D-do I have to?" Sonic asked. "Yes! It's not that bad! C'mon, get up there!" Ms. Melody coaxed. Sonic hesitantly got on stage, and looked at Tails, whom mouthed to him _"Just look at me."_ Sonic nodded in understanding and watched as Ms. Melody's hands started glowing that same blue color.

Sonic's eyes did the same as music started playing, and he started singing a song that shocked everyone. Sonic tried not to sing, but he found he couldn't control his words.

_"Pain, without love,_

_Pain, I can't get enough,_

_Pain, I like it rough,_

_'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all…_

_…_

_I'm sick, of feeling numb._

_I feel like, the only one,_

_Please, take me, by the hand,_

_And show me a world I can understand,_

_**This** life, is filled with hurt,_

_When happiness, doesn't work._

_I wanna trust you, and take your hand,_

_When the lights go out, you'll understand…_

_**Pain**! Without love!_

_**Pain**! I can't get enough!_

_**Pain**! I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

_**Pain**! Without love!_

_**Pain!** I can't get enough!_

_**Pain**! I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, at all…_

_Anger, and agony, are better, than misery._

_Trust me; I've got a plan,_

_When the lights go off, you'll understand…_

_**Pain**! Without love!_

_**Pain**! I can't get enough!_

_**Pain**! I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

_**Pain**! Without love!_

_**Pain**! I can't get enough!_

_**Pain**! I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing,_

_Rather feel, **PAIN**!_

_**I know** (I know I know I know I know)_

_That I am wounded!_

_**I know** (I know I know I know I know)_

_There's no one here to save me…_

_**I know** (I know I know I know I know)_

_No one's **ever** here for me!_

_**I know** (I know I know I know I know)_

_That I'd thank you later!_

_Pain, without love…_

_Pain, I can't get enough…_

_Pain, I like it rough…_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain, than nothing at all…_

_**PAIN**! Without love!_

_**PAIN**! Can't get enough!_

_**PAIN**! I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

_**PAIN**! Without love!_

_**PAIN**! Can't get enough!_

_**PAIN**! I like it rough!_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all!_

_**Rather**,_

_**Feel**,_

_**PAIN!**"_

No one clapped, no one booed, everyone just stood there in shock, while Sonic stood there, panting, as his eyes lost their glow. He looked over at Tails to see that his face was frozen with pure shock. "Okay, I think… I think we should stop for today…" Ms. Melody said. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to their desks. Once everyone was sat down, Tails whispered, "Sonic, are you okay?" When Sonic shook his head, Tails felt very bad for him.

After the bell finally rang, Sonic and Tails were making their way to the bus when Jasper tripped the blue hedgehog on the sidewalk. "_Klutz…"_ the red hedgehog snickered. "Watch it, bozo!" Tails snapped, as Sonic picked himself up. "Its fine, Tails…" Sonic told him. "But-but he just-""I said its fine," he interrupted. "Yeah, listen to the klutz, _freak_!" Jasper smirked. "Leave him outta this…" Sonic glared at him. Jasper looked nervous for a second, but shook his head and shoved Sonic to the ground. "You can't tell me what to do!" he snapped. "I can when it has to do with him!" Sonic retorted, as he got back up.

Jasper growled at him, as other students started to gather around the three mobians. "No, you can't! You don't have authority over anything!" he bared his teeth. "Like you?!" Sonic clenched his fists. "I can do whatever I want!" Jasper said, as he looked at Tails. The red hedgehog then walked over to the fox. "Stay away from him…" Sonic warned. "Or what?" Jasper smirked. Sonic started growling as his quills bristled a bit. "You don't wanna know…" he hissed.

"Sure I don't!" Jasper rolled his eyes as they started glowing red. He then looked at Tails' blue eyes that seemed to glow the same color. "Now, why don't you go and teach Blue Boy a lesson?" Jasper ordered. Tails nodded and lunged at Sonic. "Tails?!" Sonic exclaimed. The hedgehog dodged the fox, and whirled around to see Jasper laughing. "_You…_" he growled. "You get whatever you want because you abuse your ability… You don't deserve it…" Sonic hissed. "Yeah, so?" Jasper snickered. "So, I'm gonna teach you a lesson!" Sonic yelled, as he lunged at the red hedgehog.

He landed on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "Remove Tails from your trance, _now_…" he growled. "Fine! I'll have you instead!" he smiled evilly as his eyes started glowing. Sonic's started to glow also as his ears perked to the sound of Tails groaning. "Now, get off me," Jasper ordered. Sonic almost got up, allowing Jasper to sit up, but he shook his head and pinned him down again. "No…" he growled. "_What?_ H-how did you-""Let's just say, super speed isn't my only ability!" Sonic glared at him as he stood up. "Now, if you want to keep fighting, be my guest. But I will warn you… If you_ ever_ drag Tails into it again… I promise you, you _will_ be sorry." he snarled.

"O-okay!" Jasper stuttered as he got up, and made his way to the bus. Once he left, Sonic went over to Tails and helped him up. "You okay?" Sonic asked. "Yeah… Thanks Sonic…" Tails muttered. Cheers were then heard all around them, making the two boys jump. "You actually stood up to Jasper!" "That was incredible!" "How'd you break from his trance?!" different people exclaimed as the boys tried making their way through the crowd. "I- um… I gotta get to the bus…" Sonic stuttered nervously.

Once they stepped on the bus, Sonic noticed that Jasper was sitting in Tails' regular seat. "_Move_…" he growled. The red hedgehog the shot out of the seat and sat with a red chameleon.

The red chameleon had a broken horn, purple eyes, white gloves with compartments in them, black spines on his back, and yellow shoes.

"What was that all about, Jasper?" the chameleon asked. "There's something off about that hedgehog, Samuel, and I'm going to find out what it is…" Jasper explained. "Okay?" the chameleon, known as Samuel cocked an eyebrow at him.

Back in Sonic and Tails' seat… "Sonic, how'd you break out of his trance? That's _never_ been done before!" Tails exclaimed. "I-I… Tails, can you keep a secret?" Sonic whispered. "Of course!" "Well… I don't know how to explain it, but… I-I have a…"

"I have an evil spirit _living_ inside me…"

* * *

**Songs used: **

**Take a Hint ~ by Victoria Justice. **

**Pain ~ by Three Days Grace (If you haven't noticed, I changed the words to match Sonic's situation.)**


	6. Chapter 5: Satan's Spawn

_**A New Kid In Town!**_

_** Chapter 5**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

"Uh, I find that hard to believe…" Tails cocked an eyebrow at him. "No, I'm serious… When I get angry, or upset enough… it just, comes out… and I can't do anything about it…" Sonic explained lowly. "So, what can this '_evil spirit_' do?" Tails asked, still not believing him. "Well… different things… cause people nightmares, namely me; make people scared of things that aren't really there… and k-_kill_ people, if he's powerful enough…" He said. "Uh huh… when's the last time he '_came out_'?" Tails questioned. "Last month… I was in town with my father, and he kept telling me to steal things from people... Not just little things like earrings, but things like car motors and money from an actual bank… I told him no, and when we got home… h-he… just…" Sonic started to tear up, and he looked away. "Sonic? What happened?" Tails pressed curiously.

"Wh-when I disobey my dad… he always takes something from me that I really care about… Since I w-wouldn't listen to him… h-he… h-he… k-k-_killed_… m-my m-m-mother…" Sonic stuttered, as a tear ran down his muzzle. Tails stared at him in shock, his mouth agape, and he instantly felt terrible for him. "So, what's this have to do with the 'evil spirit'?" Tails asked. "I lost control of myself, and ended up trying to kill my father… he eventually took a bat and hit me in the head, and I was knocked unconscious…" Sonic explained. Tails' eyes widened, "Sonic, you don't need to live with him… he keeps hurting you, and you don't deserve it…"

"It's not like I'm not used to it… Heck, I get a new scar practically every week…" Sonic snickered. _'How can he laugh about being abused?!'_ Tails thought. "Well, we're about to get off… I gotta start chores…" Sonic sighed. "What kind? I have to do the laundry and dishes…" Tails told him. "Every kind there is…" He huffed. "Hey, why is dad home early?" Sonic suddenly said, pointing to the golden hedgehog in his front yard. "Maybe they let him off work? What does he do, anyways?" Tails asked. "H-he's a… um… gotta go!" Sonic blurted, running off of the bus. "Okay?"

"Dad, why are you home early?" Sonic went up to him and said. "The cops were on my tail… They almost caught me robbin' the bank…" He said drowsily. "You're drunk, aren't you? Get in the house…" Sonic sighed, pushing him towards the door. "Ha-_haaa_ no, no. I'm straighter than a... a... Hey, some buddies o' mine are comin' over tonight, so I want this place to be _spotless_!" Gold exclaimed. "Right…" Sonic replied, picking up a broom.

* * *

Later that night, a purple echidna came over, along with a yellow hedgehog. The purple echidna had a scar across his muzzle, green eyes, gray gloves and dark blue shoes. The hedgehog had a scar running from his forehead, over one of his dark blue eyes, and stopped at his cheek. The scar must've damaged his eye greatly, for it was grayish and dull. He wore gray gloves also, and black shoes.

"Krypto! Tim! C'mon in!" Gold yelled at the door. "Hey, Gold!" the purple echidna, known as Krypto, exclaimed. "Glad you prissy girls could make it!" Gold laughed, as he closed the door. "Heh, me too!" Tim replied. Sonic heard the visitors, and went into his "room" in case they did anything stupid. "Ready to have some fun?" Gold snickered. "You _bet_! I brought my boxing gloves for this occasion!" Tim smiled, hitting his fists together. "Heh, now all we need is the '_piñata_'! Oh, Cobalt!" Gold called. Sonic gulped and stepped out of his closet nervously. "Y-yeah?" He squeaked. "Go get my bat! Then I want you to play a little... '_game_' with us," he smiled. "U-uh… okay…" Sonic nodded, as he went to retrieve it.

_'I have a feeling that this _'game'_ has to do with fighting…'_ Sonic thought. He soon spotted his father's baseball bat, and picked it up. So many bad memories were held within this… _weapon_. Sonic hated this bat, but he sighed as he took it to his father. "Good! Now, let the fun begin!" Gold laughed, as he took aim at his son.

* * *

The next morning found the blue hedgehog curled up in a tight ball, shivering. "Cobalt, get up… it's time for school…" His father said, as he drowsily opened the door to his room. Gold then opened the door to Sonic's closet, and once he saw Sonic curled up into a protective ball, the tiniest bit of guilt snuck into his heart. He shook it off as he nudged his son with his foot. "Get _up_…" He muttered. The touch of his father made Sonic tense, and his quills stiffened. "Cobalt, are you feeling alright?" Gold asked, kneeling down. The blue hedgehog only curled up tighter, and whimpered. Gold thought for a moment, trying to think of some reason his son might do this.

His eyes widened in terror as he recalled the events of the previous night. He had swung the bat and hit Sonic right in the gut, making him yell in pain. Tim had boxed him in the nose, making blood run out of it. And Krypto had kicked him in the back, causing him to fall on the floor. Then, someone else had come over and injected something into Sonic, and it had made him a little… _loopy_…

The drunken blue hedgehog had then said some things that had made Tim and Krypto fume with alcohol influenced anger, and he was being beaten while Gold just sat, watched, and laughed. Sonic had later passed out, and Gold had shoved him into his closet after all of that.

Gold shook his head as he looked at his son, and for the first time in his entire life… he felt a little sorry for the hedgehog. "_Cobalt_…" He whispered. He tried touching his son, but his quills flared out, and pricked his hand. Gold sighed, as he stood up, deciding to let Sonic stay home for the day, and walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. He was rummaging through different drawers and cabinets, when he spotted a picture on the refrigerator.

It was a picture of female blue hedgehog, with vibrant green eyes. She had beautiful quills that fell to her shoulders, and a warm smile. A few bangs drooped in her face, and she had a studded collar around her neck for intimidation. She also wore a light green top, as a scar ran over one of her eyes.

Gold's ears pressed to his head as he thought of that beautiful hedgehog. He lowered his head, as he recalled the night that he had gotten rid of her. He had wiped the only girl he loved from existence; and all because he was mad at his son, as well as his himself. Gold clenched his fists as guilt and regret shot through him like a bullet to the heart. '_Why did I do that to her…? Why?! She didn't even do anything! And Cobalt he-!… he… he didn't do anything either… But it was Cobalt's fault that I got mad! Ugh, what did I drink last night to think like this?_' Gold thought, shaking the guilt out of his head.

Gold started to gather food again, all the while recalling everything he'd put his son… his own _son_ through… The beatings, the tasks, the mental and physical scars, and the horrible way he was raised. It all started to settle on his mind, and he started felt utterly horrible. Gold swallowed hard, trying not to lose himself as he heard another whimper from down the hall.

He had once taken a glass bottle and smacked Sonic in the head when he was just five… He had once taken a brick and threw it at the little hedgehog, and it had hit him perfectly in the chest. Sonic had been taken to the hospital that same night, and he had told the doctors that he was outside building with him, and he got injured… Gold also remembered a time when he took Sonic to a lake for the first time, and threw him out into the water when he was only four for spilling Gold's beer all over him. He had almost drowned, and the hedgehog had been terrified of water ever since…

Gold pounded his fists on the counter, crushing the potato chip bag as he fought the memories out of his head. "Oh Blue…" He whispered his wife's name, "What have I done to our son…?" He straightened up, and made his way back to Sonic. The blue hedgehog was still curled into a ball, trembling, as he whimpered from time to time. "Cobalt?" Gold said. Sonic tensed again, and went into a tighter ball. "Cobalt… I-I'm…" Gold stopped as his voice cracked. For the very first time in his life, he whispered to his son…

"I'm _sorry_…"

Later that night, Sonic had finally uncurled from his protective ball, and cautiously stepped out of his room. He spotted his dad watching TV, as he sipped from a glass bottle from time to time. The blue hedgehog quietly made his way to the kitchen, where he made himself a sandwich. Once he had finished eating, he looked at a clock on the wall, and saw that it read eight-thirty. His eyes widened as he picked up a broom and was about to start sweeping, when he heard his father call his name. Sonic froze for a second, and turned around to see his father. "Cobalt, you don't have to do any chores today…" He muttered, avoiding emerald orbs. Sonic's eyes widened in shock, as he asked, "_R-really?_ You mean it?" "Yes… You may go and do as you please… just be in bed by midnight…" Gold told him. "C-can I go over to Tails' house?" Sonic asked. Gold nodded and said, "Tell Rosemary that I gave you permission this time…"

A smile grew on Sonic's face, as went and hugged his father. Gold carefully wrapped his arms around him, unsure of himself; for they haven't done this for, _oh,_ so long. "Thanks dad…" Sonic whispered. "Now, get going!" Gold laughed, as he shoved him towards the door. Sonic smiled as he jogged over to Tails' house and knocked on the door. The blue hedgehog was surprised when a bulky fox answered it.

The fox was a chestnut color, with blue eyes. He wore a police uniform and an eye patch.

"Can I help you?" He asked. "U-um… I-I'm looking for Tails…" Sonic stuttered nervously. "Ah, you must be a friend of his! C'mon in!" The fox invited. "Tails! A friend of yours is here!" He called. "I'm Amadeus Prower. And you are?" "S-sonic..." The hedgehog stuttered. The two tailed fox bolted into the living room, and smiled when he saw Sonic. "Hey!" He greeted. "H-hi…" Sonic smiled. "What're you doing here?" Tails asked. "I just wanted to uh… hang out," Sonic told him. "Oh, okay, c'mon let's go to my room!" Tails exclaimed.

Once they got to the room, Tails asked, "Why weren't you at school today?" "I-I… I got a little…um… '_sick_'…" He replied carefully. "But you don't look sick…" Tails told him. Sonic sighed as he explained what had all happened the night before, and Tails was in complete shock. "Sonic… Th-that's _horrible!_ I don't even know why you haven't done anything about him!" Tails exclaimed. "Because he's my dad…" Sonic sighed. "Anyways… You wanna play some video games?" Tails asked, changing the subject. "Sure…" Sonic nodded. "What do you want to play? I have all kinds of games," Tails said. "Can we play that racing game?" Sonic asked. "Why don't we play a different one? I have a hunting game you might like," The fox suggested. "Okay," Sonic smiled.

* * *

The two boys were enjoying their game, until police sirens were heard. Sonic bolted to the window, and saw police cars lined in front of his house. "Oh _no_…" He whispered. "Sonic? What's wrong?" Tails asked. "I-I gotta go!" Sonic exclaimed, as he ran out of the house. Out of sheer concern and curiosity, Tails followed him. The blue hedgehog slid over the police cars, and ran into the house. His eyes widened when he saw his father trying to fight off multiple police officers with his baseball bat. He swung it, and knocked an officer unconscious before trying to swing again. "Drop your weapon or we _will_ use force!" One of them shouted.

"Get outta my house or _I'll_ use force!" Gold shouted, swinging his bat. Without thinking, Sonic lunged at an officer and knocked him into the wall. The officer picked himself up and pinned Sonic to the wall when he wasn't looking. "Lemme go!" Sonic shouted. "Cobalt!" Gold exclaimed, as he spotted his son. While the golden hedgehog was distracted, a police officer sprayed him with mace and he dropped his bat to wipe his eyes. About seven police then pinned him to the ground while another one hand cuffed him. "You're under arrest…" She told him.

"_Dad!_" Sonic shouted, as he tore from the officer's grip, and tried to go near his father. However, three more police officers held him back. _'How many of these guys are there?!'_ Sonic thought. "Sonic?!" Sonic's ears pricked to hear Tails' voice. "Tails! Get _out_ of here!" He ordered. "Let Cobalt go!" Gold shouted. Hearing his father's voice plead like that made Sonic outraged. "Get… **_out!_**" He shouted, as he threw the police officers off of him. He then threw an officer off of his father, and did it to a few more of them until he was pinned to the ground by two more of them. _**'Let me out, and I'll take care of them…'**_ A dark voice echoed in Sonic's head, and it sent a chill down his spine. _'No, I don't want anyone to get hurt!'_ Sonic snapped at the voice. **_'They're hurting you _**and**_ your father right now! Just let me out and you'll be pleased!'_** The voice said to him.

Sonic's quills started to stand up, as the color in his eyes were covered by a furious white glow. His blue fur turned to midnight black, and he gave an insane and evil laugh. A burst of energy suddenly erupted from him, and threw the police officers through the wall. Sonic stood up, with a wicked smile planted on his face. He then cupped his hands together, and a ball of dark energy formed in them. He threw it at all of the police, and it knocked them unconscious. "_Sonic?!_" The possessed hedgehog turned his head to see Tails, frozen to the spot in terror. Sonic shook his head, and for a quick second, his green eyes were barely visible. "Tails! Get out of here while you can! _Please!_" He cried. Without hesitation, Tails bolted out the door and ran as fast as he could towards his house. Sonic turned back to his father, and grabbed his handcuffs, snapping them in half.

Gold tried opening his eyes, but the tear gas kept them irritated, so he clamped them shut again. "Cobalt? Is that you?!" He asked. "**Not quite**…" He laughed. Gold gasp as he heard that dark voice, and he started to get a little nervous. "**Don't worry, your son is preventing me from killing you… He's grateful that you are finally letting him have some happiness for once**…" Sonic muttered. "**Well, it looks as if my work here is done…**" Sonic smirked, as weakness flooded through him, and he suddenly collapsed on the floor. His quills relaxed again, as his fur turned back to their normal shade of blue.

Unknown to both of the hedgehogs, Tails' father stepped into the house. Tails had told him what had happened, and he decided to take care of it himself. The fox handcuffed Gold, as the hedgehog suddenly tensed. "Cobalt! _Help_!" He shouted, as the fox shoved him into a police car. "You're under arrest…" Tails' father told him, shutting the door. Gold felt terror grip him for the first time in his life, and he yelled as loud as he could to the fox,

"_What about my son_?!"


	7. Chapter 6: Temper Test

**_A New Kid In Town!_**

**_ Chapter 6_**

**_By: Soniclover28_**

Sonic woke up the next morning feeling nauseous, and he slowly opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. "Glad you're awake…" Sonic snapped his head to the side to see Tails. The hedgehog looked at him, confused, and asked, "Wh-where am I?" "You're in my room… After the incident my mom and I came and found you. You were passed out, so we took you back here," Tails explained. "_Incident?_" Sonic asked, afraid of the answer. "You don't remember? Sonic, your dad got arrested last night…" Sonic froze as the words came to his ears. It took him a minute to register what Tails had told him, and when it did, he looked down in disbelief.

"And I couldn't stop them from taking him…" He whispered. "_'Them?'_" Tails repeated. Sonic let a low growl escape his throat, and his gaze was returned to Tails. "_Them_… The police… The people who ruined my family…" He explained, every word was dripping with venom. Tails was silent, and something like...hurt came into his eyes. The boys suddenly turned their head to the door to see Rosemary, she had a tray in her hands, and she walked over to Sonic. "I thought you might be hungry, dear… I've made some soup for you," She smiled and handed him the tray. "Um… Th-thank you…" Sonic replied shyly. It was rare for anyone to just give him food like that, ever since his mother died.

Once Rosemary left the room, Sonic sipped the soup from his spoon. After his first bite, he looked down at the soup sadly. "It tastes like mother's soup…" He whispered. Tails looked at him sympathetically, he wished he could do something to help, but all he could think of saying was, "How about we play a video game?" "No thank you…" Sonic replied. So, Tails sat patiently while Sonic slowly ate his meal.

* * *

Elsewhere, Gold was wearing an orange suit inside a prison. He was sitting in a jail cell by himself, yelling at another jailer across from him. "I ain't no _coward_! I fought off _ten_ police guards once!" The hedgehog yelled. "Heh, big talk for a small 'hog," The jailer replied. She was a gray mongoose with blood red hair. She wore the same outfit as Gold, and had dark blue eyes. "I _ain't_ a small 'hog! I could take you out with a hand tied behind my back!" Gold retorted. "Hey, shut up, you two!" An officer suddenly snapped. Gold calmed himself down and asked the mongoose, "So, whadd'ya in for?" "Stole some cash from the bank," She announced proudly. "How much?" "'Bout ten thousand." "Pfft, that ain't nuttin'!" Gold laughed. "And you've gotten more before?" The mongoose countered.

"As a matter of fact, I have! But that's not why I'm in here… Well, it's not the _only_ reason, anyways…" "What did you do?" "A lot of things… Killed some people, stole some stuff; the usual…" Gold explained. "What's your name, anyways?" the mongoose asked. "Gold, Gold the Hedgehog. And you?" "Joni Mongoose." "Nice name." "Same to you…" "Hey! I said to _shut up_!" The police officer snaped. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a knot!" Gold snickered. "_What?_" The officer was in front of Gold's cell now. "You heard me!" "Watch your mouth, Hedgehog!" "Pfft, you can't do nuttin' to me!"

"I oughtta-" The officer was interrupted when another cop pushed him aside. "Gold Hedgehog?" "Yup." "Your results have come in. You're being sentenced to eighty five years for murder, robbery, child abuse-" "Now you hold it _right_ there! I treated my son badly, _I know_! But I fixed it!" "You didn't let me finish. Even if you didn't abuse your child, you'd be in here the rest of your life, anyways You're in here for murder, robbery, child abuse, illegally selling drugs, destroying private property-" "I get it!_I get it_! I'm in here forever!" Gold snarled, "You ain't gotta rub it in my face!" The officer chuckled and a mocking smile spread across his face, "But it's _so_ much fun!" "_Why you little-!_" Gold stopped in mid-sentence and shook the bars of his cell violently.

The officer then turned and walked down the hallway, chuckling all the way. "_YOU COME BACK HERE!_" Gold screamed, "_I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! LET ME OUTTA HERE! I GOTTA GET HOME! MY- MY SON, HE-… **SOOOOOONIIIIIIC**!_" Gold fell to his knees. "_I'll never see him again…_" He whispered.

* * *

Back at Tails' house, Rosemary had discovered that Sonic had a fever. "Oh dear… I'll be right back with a wet wash cloth," Rosemary then left the room, leaving Tails and Sonic alone once again. "Do you feel alright?" The fox asked, as he examined Sonic's pale face. "I-It happens…" "What do you mean?" "When he comes out… I usually get a little sick…" Sonic gave him a small smile, but then looked away in shame. "I couldn't control him… H-he got out…" Sonic whispered.

Tails didn't know what to say, he was both shocked, and intrigued. "Well, I hope you get to feeling better… I have to work on my science project. I have to pick an environment, then describe it, make a model, and a whole bunch of other boring stuff…" Tails told him. "What… what environment are you doing?" Sonic asked tiredly. "I don't know yet, I was thinking of-" "What about Mobotropolis?" Sonic interrupted. "Mobotropolis? I dunno… It'd be pretty hard to make a model of the entire kingdom. Plus, I don't really know anything about it… Why?" Tails asked. "I-I grew… up there…" Sonic's eyes started to droop, and his head started to sink back into the pillow. "My… mom… sh-she was… killed… there…" Sonic's voice dropped to barely a whisper, and with a tummy filled with warm soup, and a comfy bed to lay in, sleep took its chance and claimed him quickly. The hedgehog's breathing slowed into calm, relaxed breaths, and Tails was left as confused as ever.

* * *

"Tails! Hurry up, or you'll be late for school!" Tails shot upwards from his pallet on the floor, and bolted down the hall and into the bathroom. The weekend had flown by, and before anyone knew it, Monday had taken place once again. Once Tails finished in the bathroom, he ran into the living room where he found his backpack and plopped down at the table. "Well, that certainly got you up," Rosemary chuckled. Tails looked across the table to see Sonic eating a bowl of cereal, and he smiled. "Morning!" Tails greeted cheerfully. "Mornin'…" Sonic replied.

Tails' ears suddenly pricked to hear the loud rumble of the familiar bus outside. "C'mon!" Tails exclaimed, as he pulled Sonic from his chair and ran outside. Sonic barely snatched his own bag sitting by the door right before he was dragged on the bus, and he chuckled inwardly. The two boys sat down in their regular seat, as the bus started to take off again. "Geez, you're excited about something…" Sonic smiled. "Uh huh! Who _wouldn't_ be? We're having an ability show today!" Tails exclaimed. "A what?" "Our school does it once a month, all day we use our special abilities in competitions, and the winner gets to change their schedule to however they want!" "They can do that?" "Well, yeah! If you can use your abilities in every way possible, then what's the point of taking more classes for it?" "But, there's always room for improvement…" Sonic suddenly told him.

"Where'd you hear that?" "My mother always told me that…" "Oh…" A stab of sympathy pierced Tails' heart, and he regretted the question he'd asked. Once they arrived at school, Sonic immediately headed to his English class, stopping by his locker on the way. As he was checking to see that he'd grabbed all of his things, he suddenly felt something shove him downwards. Papers flew and books dropped as Sonic looked up to the smirking face of Jasper. Sonic shot a glare at him, as he started to gather his things again. "_Klutz…_" Jasper laughed. Sonic's ears pricked to hear two other voices laughing to see a red chameleon and a black hedgehog.

"I see that you've actually changed your clothes for once. You were starting to smell!" Jasper teased. It was true—sort of—Rosemary had washed Sonic's clothes, providing him with fresh hand and footwear for school. Sonic stayed silent as he stood up with his things in hand. "That's your opinion…" Sonic finally answered, as he started down the hallway again. "Oh wow, if that's all you got, I'd hate to see you in a rap battle!" Jasper laughed, "I shouldn't be so surprised though, considering you don't have a mom to tell jokes to!" Sonic stopped dead. His books fell out of his arms once again as his hands fell to his sides and curled into fists. "_Oooh_, I hit I nerve, didn't I?" Jasper teased.

"Be _quiet_…" Sonic whispered, not facing them. "Aww, you gonna go cry to your mommy?!" Jasper cackled. "_Shut up!_" Sonic's eyes started to get misty with tears. "Aww, does the little bwaby want his mwoma?!" Jasper was all but dying of laughter now, holding his sides and breathing heavily. Sonic's tolerance level started to boil over, and his hands started trembling in anger, as he whirled around. "If I was your mother, I'd be _glad_ to be dead! I would _hate_ to have a son like y-_Ahh!_" Jasper suddenly yelled in shock as Sonic pinned him to the wall at blinding speeds. Sonic was so angry he couldn't see straight, adn fear shot through Jasper as he realized he had crossed the line.

Fear pumping his adrenaline, Jasper shoved Sonic off of him. Sonic regained his balance instantly, and lunged at the red hedgehog. Without thinking, Sonic delivered a punch to Jasper's nose, and shocked yells and gasps could be heard around them. Jasper returned the favor by kicking Sonic in the lower area. The blue hedgehog yelped in misery and held between his legs, falling on his knees. "_Cheap shot!_" "Hey, that wasn't fair!" "_Boo!_" Different mobians could be heard throughout the hallway, and most of them seemed to be cheering for Sonic. Jasper held his nose as he looked at Sonic, who was glaring daggers at him. The blue hedgehog was angry at this point, and he didn't care who was watching. He jumped in the air and suddenly curled into a ball. He hadn't yet mastered this new move, but he would sure as heck try.

Sonic started spinning at incredible speeds, and suddenly hurled himself at Jasper. He met the red hedgehog in the chest, and heard him scream as Sonic's quills cut Jasper's skin. "_Stop!_ _I'll stop! I-I'LL STOHOHOP!_" Jasper cried desperately. Sonic stopped and jumped back when he heard Jasper's voice plead like that. "Sonic!" Sonic suddenly pricked his ears to hear Tails' voice yell out to him. The hedgehog turned around and spotted the little fox. "Wh-what happened?" Tails asked, bewildered. Sonic, who was still trembling with rage, looked back at the petrified red hedgehog. Neither of them was hurt, Sonic's quills only lightly scratched Jasper's skin, so all that was missing was a few patches of fur. "H-He tried to_ kill_ me!" Jasper screamed.

"Oh, _whatever!_ If I would've _'tried', you wouldn't be standing!_" Sonic burst. Jasper snorted as he took a brave step forward, "And if I would've tried, _you'd be crying to your mommy!_ _Oh, wait! You don't have one!_" Right then, Sonic snapped, his vision started to flash white, as a deathly power threatened to take him over. _**'LET ME AT 'IM! LEMME AT 'IM!'**_ Sonic heard that all too familiar voice again, but he couldn't think straight enough to lock the demon back in his mental chamber. The last thing Sonic remembered before he fell to the ground was something sharp stinging his back, and he fell into a pit of darkness as a tranquilizer sedated him. He got one last look at Tails kneeling beside him as he felt something lift him, but before he could register anything, darkness overtook him, and he was dropped into a deep, deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Super Speedy and Nice

_**A New Kid In Town!**_

_** Chapter 7**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

"_Ugh…_" I groggily opened my eyes, rubbing my head. I sat up from whatever I was laying on, still feeling terribly drowsy. "Have a nice nap?" I heard a voice ask. "Yeah…" I replied, yawning. "Did you, now?" "Uh huh…" I nodded. "Good. Now, would you like to explain why you and Jasper were fighting this morning?" When I heard that question my eyes focused on Principal Lilly and Nurse Jazmen. They both looked irritated, their arms were crossed and I heard the faint noise of a foot tapping. My mind started to clear up as I observed my surroundings. I was in the school hospital… again. "Wha's going on?" I slurred. "You had a fight with a student named Jasper this morning. We had to sedate both of you in order to prevent serious injuries," Principal Lilly explained slowly. "Oh."

"Why were you two fighting?" The rabbit asked me. "'Cause he's bein' a _meanie_…" I muttered. "How?" She pressed. I shrugged at her. "The sedative's still affecting him a bit; maybe we should go check on Jasper," I heard Nurse Jazmen mutter. "Yes, I know. I'm trying to read his mind, but it's too foggy in there to make out anything," Principal Lilly replied. When they left my mind started drifting to what had happened before I was knocked out.

_***Flashback*** "Aww, are you gonna go crying to your mommy?" Jasper cackled. "Sh-shut up!" I shouted._

_"If I was your mother, I'd be **glad** I was dead! I'd hate to have a son like y-**Ahh!**"_

_"Oh, **whatever**! If I would've '**tried', you wouldn't be standing!**" I burst. Jasper snorted as he took a brave step forward, "And if I would've tried, **you'd be crying to your mommy! Oh, wait! You don't have one!**" ***End of flashback***_

Whether it was the sedative or the demon messing with me, I'll never know; I did, however, know that I had started crying my eyes out as I was reminded of my mother. _'She's gone…'_ I thought, _'**forever…**'_

"Sonic?" I turned my head to see Tails standing at the doorway. I wiped my tears away with my wrist and tried to calm myself down. "Hey…" I replied, giving him a small smile. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. I nodded to him, using the hand he couldn't see to clutch the blanket over my legs. "I-I saw you and Jasper fight…" Tails started hesitantly, "I-I wanted to see if you were hurt…" "Well, I-I'm fine now…" I answered quickly, clutching the blanket tighter. "Sonic… I-… Can I ask you something?" "Yeah… sure," I nodded to him, trying not to let my voice crack. "Wh-what if someone I-I kn-knew had t-told Jasper about y-your mom?" He asked.

I sat there and stared at him, stunned. My throat started to choke with grief, and I swallowed hard. "I-It d-depends…" I replied, my voice breaking. I had a white-knuckle-grip on the blanket now, so hard that my hand was trembling. "S-sonic… I-… I-I…" The fox stuttered, "_Sonic, I'm sorry! **I** told him!_" "Wha-…T-tails… H-how… _How could you?!_" I burst. "_S-sonic, I'm sorry!_ _He- he hypnotized me and made me tell him your weakness!_ _**I-I'm sorry!**_" Tails cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Once I'd heard the whole story, I instantly felt bad for yelling at him. I saw him fall to the floor on his knees, and I hopped off the bed and sat down beside him. I wrapped my eyes around him and said, "_I'm_ sorry, Tails… I'm sorry for yelling at you… I never wanted to hurt you…" "I'm sorry, Sonic, I really am… I-I couldn't break his trance like you did…" "It's okay Tails… It was in the past… Forget about it…" I replied, hugging him harder.

"Is everything alright in here?!" We both suddenly heard Nurse Jazmen rush into the room, and we looked up from our hug. "Yeah… Everything's just fine…" I replied, standing up and wiping my eyes again. "Oh, thank goodness, it was only you, Tails… When I heard someone yelling I thought something was wrong," Nurse Jazmen explained. Shortly after Nurse Jazmen had checked my pulse, Principal Lilly entered with Jasper in tow. Tails eventually had to leave. "I'd like to discuss this whole issue now," she started, "Jasper, have a seat." The red hedgehog sat in a chair next to me, and we both couldn't help but let their quills bristle in unease. "Now, what started this dilemma in the first place?" The rabbit started, sitting down in front of them both.

I sat quietly while Jasper explained his part of the story, shifting every now and then. "Well, I was in the hallway when he just came up behind me and _shoved_ me down!" Jasper started, "When I stood back up with my things, he decided to get all personal and laugh at me, just because my mom's in jail!" My hand clenched the chair I was sitting in in rage. _'He's lying!'_ I thought, hoping Principal Lilly could hear me, _'It was the other way around, I swear!'_ "And _then_ he-" "That's enough, Jasper," Principal Lilly interrupted, "Jasper, since you dare lie to an adult, you will go to I.S.S. for a week." "_A week?!_" "Yes. And Sonic, you may participate in today's competition as long as you play fairly, but you will have lunch detention today and tomorrow," The rabbit explained. "_What?!_ That's not fair! He almost _killed_ m-" I suddenly snarled at him, silencing him once more. "Just _finish_ that sentence…" I challenged. He looked down, avoiding my glare.

I looked back to Principal Lilly, and I nodded to her, "Thank you, Principal Lilly. I really do appreciate it, and I'm sorry for any trouble I had caused…" "You may go, Sonic. Here is a schedule of today's events. You have to participate in at least three of them, but you may compete as much as you like. Jasper, Nurse Jazmen will escort you to the I.S.S. room," The rabbit explained. I read over my schedule for today:

_First hour- Water Relay_

_Second hour- Two Hundred Meter Relay Race_

_Third hour- Basketball and Dodge ball Tournament_

_Fourth hour- Cooking Contest_

_Fifth hour- Obstacle Course and Lunch_

_Sixth hour- Lunch and Element Course_

_Seventh hour- Mystery_

_Eighth hour- Award Ceremony and Dismissal for Christmas Break_

_'Christmas? I remember mom saying something about that a while back…'_ I thought.

* * *

"On your mark! Get Set! _Go!_" With a confident burst of energy, I sprinted away from the starting line, throwing my arms back behind me. I glanced beside me, seeing that no one was caught up with me. I smirked and continued to speed towards the finish line. The thick white line came into view, and I continued to go faster and faster. With a final burst of energy, I was moving as if I were flying, my feet barely touching the ground. I heard a deafening horn as I crossed the finish line, and I dug my heels into the ground in order to stop. I turned and watched as the other participants came in after some time. A mongoose came in second, a cheetah came in third. I couldn't help but smile at their faces that were gaping at me. I really did it! I _won!_

"Th-that was… That was _amazing!_" The mongoose panted. "I-it was nothing…" I blushed. "You… You just _ran_… two hundred meters… without breaking a sweat!" The cheetah exclaimed breathlessly. "Third place goes to Shelby Catsworth! Second place goes to Jerry Kilwatz! And first place goes to Sonic Hedgehog; as does the new record of 11.7 seconds for the two hundred meter relay race!" The announcer practically yelled into the megaphone in order to be heard over the cheers that rang out. I couldn't help but beam as my name was announced. I gazed at the gawking faces of the crowd, cheering at me as loud as they could. It felt good to know that not all people were complete jerks. Among the crowd I spotted Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and their other friends. I waved at them, and they waved back.

"Congratulations you three! And good job to the rest of you! Now, for the next competition please report to the gym for the basketball and dodge ball tournaments!" The man explained.

* * *

I signed my name for the dodge ball tournament on an empty space. The spaces held seven names each, I was signed up with Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Cosmo. Our team name was_ "Chaos,"_ courtesy of Knuckles signing up first with a pen. I was nominated team captain since most of the school knew me from the previous event.

* * *

"Here are the rules," The coach started, "Only two balls are allowed in grasp at a time. You cannot cross half-court or you will be out. If you catch a ball in the air, the one who threw it is out. If a girl is hit in the head by a boy, the boy is out and the girl may choose to stay in or swap for a different team member who is out. If a boy is hit in the groin, the one who threw it is out. Special ability balls are allowed but only if they used twice and twice only; we will put a power deflector collar on you if you cheat. The time limit is an hour, if there should be any players left on either team, we will go into sudden death. Any questions? Good. Ready? Set? _Go!_"

I shot to the half-court line, grasping one ball after another and tossing it behind me to get them to my teammates. I pedal stepped back when I'd gotten all I could and watched for my opponents' strategies. We were up against a duck, a hedgehog, a lizard, a deer, a panda, a tiger, and a polar bear. The lizard threw a very well-aimed leather ball at me, but I side-stepped it easily. I returned the favor by swinging my arm and rearing back before I released the ball from my grasp. It shot like a bullet and hit the lizard square in the chest; the ball bounced off, but the lizard stumbled backwards. "You're out!" The coach exclaimed. "_Dang'it!_" He muttered, jogging over to his team's 'you're out' chairs.

The polar bear threw a ball in Amy's direction, and amazingly, she caught it. "_Out!_" "_Boo-ya!_" She exclaimed. The polar bear growled and sat with the lizard. The tiger saw this and suddenly held her hands close together. A small light started shining from them, and miraculously, a good-sized ball of ice was sitting in her paws. She threw it mercilessly at Rouge, who only threw her wings in front of her to protect her face. "Watch it, _whisker face_! I just got a makeover last night!" "The bat's out!"

Amy threw her ball at the deer, which caught him off-guard, and he got out. The panda threw a ball at Tails, who got hit on the foot; he was out. I threw a ball at the panda in return; she was out. All that was left was the tiger, duck, and hedgehog. They all simultaneously threw their balls at Knuckles. He caught the first one, the second one whizzed past him, but the third one hit him on the forehead. "The duck and echidna are out!" The coach exclaimed. Blaze, Amy, Cosmo and I stood confidently compared to the other team. The tiger had a neutral look on her face, while the hedgehog looked a bit nervous. I looked at Blaze in awe as her hands suddenly lit up in flames. "What the-?!" Blaze suddenly sent a ball of fire towards the tiger, who countered it with another ball of ice.

"No more elements from the tiger!" The coach yelled. "Nice one, Blaze!" I told her. She gave me a nod of acknowledgement. The hedgehog suddenly picked up a ball and threw it at Cosmo, who wasn't the least bit prepared, and was hit on the forehead. She fell on her rump, holding her head. I ran over to her, offering my hand, "You okay?" "Yes. I'm sorry for getting out…" "The hedgehog is out for hitting a girl in the head!" The coach blared. "You're not done just yet, Cosmo," I smiled, "C'mon!" I picked up a ball and handed it to her, while grabbing one for myself. "Ready, Blaze?" I asked. "Yes." "Go!" I yelled. All at once we threw our balls; Blaze, of course, had her fire ball.

The tiger caught my ball as well as Cosmo's, but Blaze's ball hit her on the leg, knocking her forward. "_Oof!_" She grunted. "Chaos wins!" The coach announced. I pricked my ears to the sound of cheering all around me once again, and I couldn't help but smile. Whistles, screams, hoots and yells ran through my ears, and I held my fist up in victory, making the roar even louder. I snickered as a few bats covered their ears, including Rouge. Once the sound finally quieted enough, the next round started. We didn't play that time, but when that round was over, the finalists were called up.

"On this side we have team Chaos!" Cheers rang out as we came onto the court. "And on this side of the court we the undefeated team in dodge ball for three years! The _Water Wits!_" Some cheers and boos came out, and when I heard the name of their team I grew a bit uneasy. Three beavers, three sea lions, and one white tiger sulked onto the court. The beavers were burly, obviously good at throwing. The sea lions were lean, obviously good at avoiding the dodge balls. But the tiger… She reminded me of an underfed cat. "Ready? Set? _Go!_" The coach yelled.

I ran up to the court again to get more dodge balls, throwing them backwards and running back to my team. A beaver threw a ball at me faster than I anticipated, and I barley bent backwards in time to see it whizz over me. I picked up the ball he'd tossed at me, and chunked it back to him. He got out. I noticed that the tiger was lingering farther than the rest for protection. I barely caught a ball from one of the sea lions. She got out. A beaver threw a ball. Knuckles got out. He threw it again. Blaze got out. He threw it another time. Amy caught it; the beaver got out. I threw a ball. I missed as the sea lion seemed to dance around it. The sea lion suddenly straightened as water appeared between his hands. It was in the shape of a ball, and he hurled it at Tails. Unable to catch something made of water, he got out.

"H-hey! That's not fair! You can't catch water!" I exclaimed. "But you can dodge it!" The coach retorted. I picked up a ball and threw it at the last beaver. He got out. I threw another at one of the sea lions. He got out. The last sea lion threw a ball of water at Cosmo. She got out. The sea lion then threw regular balls at Amy and Rouge. They both got out. I suddenly realized I was the only one left on my team. I gulped a bit. I didn't want to let them lose! I dodged one of the sea lion's balls, and caught another. _'Thank goodness… only one left…'_ I thought. "_Zo_, you're za one who zent Jazper to I.S.S., no?" The tiger suddenly asked me in a thick accent. "I-I didn't _send_ him there. He got himself in trouble," I replied quickly, picking up a ball. "I know what 'appened. I am what you might call _psychic_. I am Jane, and I know who you are, Zonic," The tiger told me.

While she was distracted, I threw the dodge ball at her. She merely smirked and stepped about two inches over, letting the ball shoot past her arm. "Impatient one, I zee," She observed, "You zee, I 'ave yet to perfect my abilities, but I must say, you are one zat will bring good in zee future. Lotz of it." I paused at her words, but ducked as she suddenly hurled a ball at me, quick as lightening. I grabbed a ball and threw it again, but she dodged… again. I finally thought of a tactic and sat down on the ground. "What eez thees?" The tiger suddenly asked. "What the heck are you _doing_, Sonic?!" I heard Knuckles yell at me. I didn't react; I just stared blankly at the tiger. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see different reactions from different mobians. Some were confused, others were furious and thought that I'd given up; some knew exactly what I was doing.

The tiger continued to stare at me, as I stared at her. I counted how many seconds it took her to blink. Once I was sure I'd found a pattern, as quick as I could, I clutched the ball in my hand and hurled it at the tiger just as she blinked. It hit her on the arm, and the coach yelled, "Jane's out! Team Chaos wins!" Louder cheers than ever rang out and I was smiling practically from ear to ear. Tails ran up and hugged me, which I gladly returned. "That was _amazing_, Sonic! Great job!" The fox exclaimed. "Couldn't have done it without you guys! Y'know, we make a pretty good team!" I replied, turning my attention to the others. "You're not too bad yourself, 'hog," Knuckles told me, lightly punching my arm.

"Now if you'll all give me your attention, the basketball tournament is next…" I stopped listening to him as all seven of us went to the bleachers, where we were numerously congratulated.

* * *

After the baking contest, which Amy got third in, it was time for the obstacle course. The contestants weren't allowed to see the course until it was their turn. The school did this because a few years back someone had rigged the course. They of course were caught, but the other contestants all got hurt in some way, shape, or form. Once it was my turn, I stepped up to the starting line, awaiting the signal.

"_Go!_" I jumped over hay bales, ducked underneath boards, swung on monkey-bars, dodged flying objects, climbed over a great wall, balanced on a beam, quick-stepped through tires on the ground, and froze as I came to a pool of water. I looked at how deep it was-nine feet… I knew I was wasting time, so I looked to see how far the stretch of water was, and I took several steps back. Then I charged at the water, sprung up-

and missed the other side by inches…


	9. Chapter 8: Schoooool's out! For! Wintah!

_**MorganFenton001: I will! Here's one right now! XD**_

_**Me: Thanks to everyone that is reading so far! I'm currently working on other stories right now, so it might be a while until the next chapter! Oh, am I annoying you? Well, too bad! :D lol just kidding, now go ahead and start reading :)**_

* * *

_**A New Kid In Town!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**By: Soniclover28**_

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes to see the sun glistening down through the water. I started to panic, and I thrashed my arms widely in an attempt to rise upwards. I felt like crying when I realized I was still going down, and I eventually drifted to the bottom of the pool. No one told me that there was supposed to be water here! _No one!_ I tried screaming for help, but only bubbles and muffled sounds escaped my mouth. Fear pumping my adrenaline, I pushed as hard as I could with my legs to propel myself to the surface. While doing that, I reached upwards with my hands to graze the air above the surface. I kept kicking my legs widely, and when I grasped the edge of the pool I dragged myself out of it and collapsed on the dirt, panting and trembling. I coughed up water and shook myself to try and dry a bit.

"Are you okay, son?!" I raised my head to see an otter running up to me. He must've been a lifeguard. I nodded to him, blinking the chlorine-filled water from my eyes. "Can you stand?" The otter asked, helping me to my feet. I nodded again, still trying to clear the bits of shock out of my head. I broke from his grip, gave him a thumbs up, and started pumping my legs to the finish line. "_You got this…_" I whispered, "_There's nothing you cannot do…_" The last obstacle was a fifty meter dash, and I ran as hard as I could to it. When I broke through the plastic finish line, I doubled over, panting and heaving. Cheers suddenly erupted from the crowd, making me jump. I'd forgotten there was an audience.

"Let's give it up for Sonic Hedgehog! His time was three minutes and forty-six seconds! Another record breaker for Hawkins High!" The announcer boomed. I couldn't help but smile as more cheers broke out. I'd _done_ it… _I'd really done it!_

I wanted to join everyone for lunch, but unfortunately, I had lunch detention to look forward to. I weaseled my way through the crowd of students in the hall and went into the I.S.S. room. I saw Jasper eating his own lunch at a desk, and he gave me a glare. I also noticed that there was no one else in the room; he must've been the only one in trouble at the time. I grabbed a sack lunch off of the desk the I.S.S. teacher was sitting behind, and took a seat in the back of the room. As I was eating, I noticed that Jasper kept glancing back at me, as if he expected something. I polished off my sandwich, and started on my banana as Jasper crumpled up his bag and tossed it in the trashcan from where he was sitting. "Nice shot," I muttered. He replied with a glare.

"No talking," the teacher snapped without looking up from his work. After I finished eating, I stood up, threw my leftovers away and went back to my seat. I had to sit there silently for thirty minutes before the teacher finally let me go. I thanked him and made my way to the gym, where the final event was to take place. I'd missed the element course, since lunch detention kept me for so long, so I made it just in time to watch the mystery competition.

"Now that everyone's settled, we're going to call out our top competitors for the final challenge!" The announcer boomed, "As you all know, last month's competition was freeze tag, but since a few students got sick with the flu, we are not permitted to use the liquid nitrogen anymore. So, if you would, give a round of applause to our top three contestants in today's mystery event! In third place, Blaze Cat; winner of the element course and dodge ball! Second place goes to Jane Bel; winner of the water relay and runner-up of dodge ball and the element course!" Both felines made their way to the stage to stand beside the announcer, who was finally able to be seen. He was surprisingly a mouse with dark brown fur and dark green eyes.

"And finally! In first place, taking the new records for the two-hundred meter race and the obstacle course, as well as the new leader of the champion dodge ball team; Sonic Hedgehog!" The mouse practically yelled into the microphone to be heard as loud cheers erupted all around me. It took me a second to register what he'd said, and when it did my eyes went wide. "_Me…_?" I whispered in disbelief. I slowly made my way to the stage, my eyes glued on the mouse. I stepped onto the stage, suddenly conscious of all the eyes that were on me. I stood beside Jane, who smiled at me and congratulated me. I smiled back in response.

"Now that our competitors are up here, let us begin! This month's mystery challenge will be…" The mouse paused for dramatic effect and suddenly announced: "A fight against themselves!" Confused murmurs escaped the crowd, as well as knowing smiles. "Let me demonstrate. Eclipse, will you do the honors?" The mouse turned to see a pitch black wolf walk out from the side of the stage. The first thing I noticed was her eyes; one red and one ice blue. It creeped me out a bit… "But of course…" Eclipse said into the microphone. The wolf then held out her hands towards the three of us, and I started to feel funny. I looked over to Jane and Blaze, and saw that they were quivering with a weird red energy around them. I realized that I was, too, and suddenly a black figure erupted from all three of our bodies. I stumbled backwards, shaking my head, and when I opened them I was shocked.

Standing in front of me, was me… But not me… It looked exactly like me in shape, but its fur was just a few shades darker, and its eyes were just like Eclipse's. There was one key thing I did notice, though. It had no trace of wounds. No scratches, no cuts, no bruises, no scars… I stared at it for quite some time before the announcer explained the competition. "Okay, here's how it works! We're going to put an invisible shield around the stage with you six in here,-" That's when I noticed the copies of Blaze and Jane. "-and the first one to destroy their copy wins! If the clones Eclipse has conjured up starts to get out of control, she will immediately make them disappear. Good luck!" Eclipse and the mouse then stepped off of the stage, and a stream of energy surrounded the entire platform.

"_Begin!_" The mouse yelled in his microphone. I took a quick glance at Blaze and Jane, who were looking at me as well, and I slowly got into what I thought might've been a good stance. My clone suddenly lunged at me, and I barley dodged to the side. This triggered the other two clones' attack as well, and pretty soon all three of us had forgotten each other's presence as we fought off our counterparts. I charged at my clone with my fist drawn back, and landed a hit right on its nose. It stumbled back, holding its damaged muzzle while hissing and spitting. I ran up to it again and kicked its gut, knocking it a few feet away. I was taken off guard when my clone curled into a ball and started rocketing towards me, its quills flared. It was then my turn to be knocked back and I was forced into the force field, making an electric shock course through my body. I howled in pain, unable to move as the electricity held me immobile.

"Sonic!" I heard Blaze shout my name as I was suddenly shoved to the side by the lavender cat. "_Thanks…_" I huffed, standing up and placing my hands on my knees. "No… Problem…" She panted. We were abruptly separated again when my clone charged at me. I jumped in the air and spun once vertically before landing my heel on its head. It shrieked in pain and stumbled backwards, holding its injured noggin. It glared at me and charged again, but I landed another hit on its chest. Getting an idea, I backed up just inches away from the field, and let it charge at me again. The clone shrieked some kind of battle cry and prepared to ram head-first into me. At the last possible second, I stepped to the side as the clone ran straight into the shield. I stepped back as the thing suddenly exploded in a burst of energy, making me shield my eyes.

Cheers suddenly erupted from the crowd, and Blaze and Jane's clones exploded as well. The force field disappeared, and the mouse ran up onto the stage followed by three nurses. "And the winner is Sonic Hedgehog!" The mouse boomed, grabbing my arm and lifting it into the air. The cheers grew louder, making even me wince from all the noise. One of the nurses then took me back stage and sat me down on a bench as she examined me for wounds. "Besides a few bruises, you're perfectly fine. That electricity seemed to do a number on your quills, though," She giggled. I smiled nervously at her and ran my hands though my quills to smooth them back down.

* * *

They wouldn't stop crowding me. I was trying to find Tails and the others, but they just wouldn't stop surrounding me. Different students kept cluttering around me to ask questions and congratulate me, and I tried to be polite, but eventually I found myself pushing and shoving through the crowd. They finally caught the not-so-small hint and went about their own business as I burst into the hallway. I yelped in shock when I was suddenly tackled to the ground, and opened my eyes to see Tails on top of me. I laughed and sat up, playfully shoving him off of me. "Great job, 'hog," I looked up to see Knuckles, as well as the others. "Thanks," I replied, standing up. "That was amazing!" Amy exclaimed, clasping her hands together in admiration. I smiled back at her in response.

The award ceremony was pretty boring. I was handed three big trophies and one smaller trophy. The smaller trophy was awarded to me for the dodge ball tournament, and everyone else on the team got one, too. The other three were for the two hundred meter relay race, the obstacle course, and the mystery challenge, which I gladly accepted. What surprised me, though was when I was asked if I would like to change my schedule. I told them thanks but no thanks, I liked my classes, save for literature, but I couldn't get out of that. Just when I thought it was over, Principal Lilly stepped up to the podium and gave a long and boring speech."…So without further ado, let Christmas Break begin!" The gray rabbit exclaimed. The school cleared out so fast I could've sworn that they were running from a fire.

* * *

I walked into my temporary home with Tails and set my backpack by the door. The fox immediately ran into the kitchen where his mother was, and started explaining how I won the entire Ability Show. "Slow down," Rosemary giggled, "Why don't you explain everything when your father gets home? I'm sure he'll want to hear it, too." "Okay, but you should've _seen_ him, mom! It was so cool!" Tails exclaimed. Exhausted, I quietly sat on the couch and sighed as a wave of tiredness washed over me. I propped my head up on my hand, and before I knew it, I was dozing off. A soft prod on my shoulder roused me just as I was slipping off into sleep. "Hmm?" I grunted.

"Hey, Sonic? Can I ask you something?" Tails' voice reached my ears. "Yeah…" I slurred. "When you were in the obstacle course, I saw you freeze up at the water… What happened? Did you step on something?" Tails questioned. I sat up from my position on the couch and rubbed my eyes with a fist. "No… I didn't step on anything…" I told him quietly, gazing at the floor. "Then…What happened…?" Tails asked again. "I-I'd rather not talk about it… okay…?" I said hesitantly. "Oh… Sorry…" Tails replied. I shook my head and smiled fondly, "It's fine…" "…Why don't we watch some T.V. until dad gets home?" Tails suggested, "My favorite show is on." The fox then picked up the remote and clicked the T.V. on. He went to the 'recorded' section and selected the show "_Brain Games_."

"Sonic, dear, could you come here for a moment?" My ears pricked to hear Rosemary's voice call me from the kitchen, and I got up to meet her. She was holding a phone out towards me, and I carefully took it from her hands. "It's for you," She said. "Oh…" I replied, putting the device up to my ear. "H-hello?" "_Hey_, Cobalt! It's been a while!" I froze when I heard that voice, and I started to get choked up.

"_D-dad…?_"

"You bet'cha! So, how've you been, son?"

"_I-I_… Good, I guess… H-how are you holding up…?"

"I'm doing just fine, Cobalt…"

There was a long pause.

"Hey, son? I…I have to tell you something…"

"Okay."

"I-I'm not coming home for a while… I've signed a few papers and… and now you're part of Rosemary's family…"

"Th-that's cool… But… But what about you…?" I knew why he was saying this, but I was having trouble accepting it.

"I… I'm staying here in prison, Cobalt… I've already gone to court and not even ten minutes in they said I was guilty… I guess what I'm trying to say, son…"

There was a heartbreaking and squeaky sigh on his end, and it made me tear up.

"I'm not coming home, Sonic… Your home is Rosemary's house from now on… I-I'm not responsible enough to take care of you… I wished I'd realized it sooner or things would've been different…"

"B-but _dad_…! I-I can't lose _you_, too! Losing mother was hard enough! I-I can't go through that _again!_" I was starting to break down, now. My breathes were quick and hitched. My face red and puffy. My eyes teary and pink.

"There's nothing I can _do_, Cobalt, I-"

"You can bust out again! I-I'll help you, I'm fast enough I can-!"

"_No!_ I'm not putting you in danger again! With you in Rosemary's house I know you'll be safe! Please, Cobalt, understand that _this is what's best for you!_"

"_You mean best for **you**?!_"

"_NO! I MEAN YOU! WHAT DO YOU THINK I SIGNED THOSE BLASTED PAPERS FOR?! I COULD'VE PUT YOU ON THE STREETS AND NOT TELL ANYONE, BUT I CARED ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU REALLY NEED!_"

"_AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?!_"

"_**SOMEONE WHO CARES!**_"

I froze. My anger melted away as sadness and grief flooded my system. "I-… I can still _call_ you… Can't I…?"

"Only every two months…"

"I-I guess I'll talk to you then…"

"Alright… Goodbye, Cobalt…"

"Bye… Dad…"

When I handed the phone back to Rosemary, I saw that she was holding back tears as well. "I'm so sorry for all of this…" She told me. I shook my head and wiped my tears. "Don't be… It's not your fault, Rosemary. And… Thank you…" I said, "Thank you for taking me in…" "Of course, Sonic… Anytime…" The fox wrapped me into a hug, which I gladly returned, and she told me to go into the living room with Tails while she finished supper.

"This show is hurting my brain…" I said jokingly. "Not me, I love this show!" Tails replied, "It makes you smarter." "It does?" I asked. "Well… Yes and no…"

We both pricked our ears to hear a car pull up in the driveway, and Tails immediately yelled, "_Dad's home!_" I jumped about three feet into the air. "_Jeez,_ Tails, you could've warned me," I scolded, rubbing an ear. The boy shrugged and went to the door to greet his father. "Hey, dad!" He said, wrapping his arms around the burly fox. "Heya, Miles!"

"Amadeus, come here for a second!" Rosemary called through the house. "Coming, dear!" Amadeus replied, giving me a wave and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

The next day was Saturday, which had been boring and uneventful, so Tails and I decided to take a walk through our little neighborhood. On our way back, we caught four mobians trying to sneak into the little house across from Tails's. _My_ house… "_Hey!_" I yelled from across the street, "Get away from there!" "Make us, blue boy!" One of them retorted. I growled under my breath and walked crisply to the other side of the street. I immediately recognized Jasper and Eclipse, but the other two looked unfamiliar. "Jasper…" I greeted coldly. "Ah, if it isn't ol' twinkle toes. I heard you won the ability show. I gotta say I was surprised; I didn't think anyone of your kind could convince _anyone_ that you were _'cool,'_" Jasper sniggered. "You mean a hedgehog…?" I snapped irritably, "In case you haven't noticed, you have quills on your back just like me."

"That's not what I meant, twinkle toes! I meant that you-! _Aw, forget it._" Jasper huffed. "Pathetic. You're giving up just like that to a loser like him?" The third character chortled. He was a wolf like Eclipse, but he had white fur and deep blue eyes. "And you would be…?" I asked, crossing my arms. "The name's Jacob. Friends call me Snap," The white wolf raised his nose in pride. "And you?" I motioned toward the final character. She was a black and sand colored cat with luscious blonde hair. "My name is Vanessa Juliana Kimberly Dixion, idiot. How do you _not_ know my name?" She rolled her eyes in irritation. "Good to know. Now get off my yard," I told them flatly.

"Sorry, _what?_ _You're_ yard? This is _my_ yard now, twinkle toes!" Jasper snorted. "My name's _Sonic_, and nothing on this property is_ 'yours.'_ Heck I don't even think those gloves on your hands are yours," I retorted. "How 'bout we settle it then? You and me. Right here, right now." "I'm not wasting my time on you," I replied calmly. "_Wimp,_" Jasper snarled. "Call me what you want, tomato-face," I snapped. "Why won't you fight me?!" Jasper burst. "Like I said, I'm not wasting my time on you," I repeated, "You'd be the one to lose anyways." I hardly had time to register the punch delivered to my nose. "_Ack!_" I spat, cupping my hands over my muzzle.

Seeing that stupid smile on his face was what provoked me. I couldn't stand it. I lunged at him with a foot and hit him square in the chest, which gave me the chance to pin him down. "Get _off_ of me!" Jasper yelled angrily, squirming under my grasp. I held him down easily. I pulled my fist back, ready to deliver a blow to the jaw, when I suddenly saw Jasper's eyes flash red. As I threw my fist forward, it slowed to a stop as I became lost in those red depths. I couldn't move. "_Get… Off…_" The words echoed in my head, and I sat back on my knees while he stood up before me. **"Break away…"** another voice whispered in my head, **"Be released… And show him our _true_ strength…"**

"_Yes…_" I breathed unconsciously. **"Let me out… Let me show him…"** "Of course…" I started to feel drowsy, as a pleasant feeling entered my body. Everything started to swirl around me, and my vision flashed white. I couldn't remember what had happened, but when I came back to my senses, I was holding a bruised and breathless hedgehog by the throat. He was clawing at my hand, and just before he passed out, I released him, watching him fall to the ground, gagging and gasping. Jasper looked up at me in horror, and scrambled backwards. "_Go away…_" My voice was low and menacing as I glared at his companions, who were already running as hard as they could away from me. I turned back to Jasper to see him stumbling away as well, and I took a deep breath.

I looked behind me to see Tails quivering with fright a few yards away from me. "Tails, I-… He got out, didn't he?" I asked. "N-no… B-but your _eyes_, Sonic… Th-they were _white_… Pure white…" Tails stuttered. "Oh… I-I'm sorry you had to see that… It's not my fault, though! When Jasper hypnotizes me, I can't keep him down. He just…" "It's okay, Sonic…" Tails interrupted, "Let's get back home before anything else happens…" "Yeah… Let's go…"

* * *

I got a fever that night, along with an upset stomach. I didn't bother telling Rosemary, because I knew I'd be fine the next day. "Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked me from his pallet in the floor. "Yeah?" I replied. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"What?"

"What do you want for Christmas? Y'know, what present do you want?" Tails said, sitting up.

"I-I don't really know what you're talking about."

"You've… You've never heard of Christmas…?"

"I heard mother mention it once, but no I don't think so."

"_Moooom!_" Tails suddenly shouted.

The rapid pounding of footsteps could be heard as Mr. and Mrs. Prower burst into the bedroom. "_What?! What's wrong?!_" Amadeus exclaimed. "_Sonic's never heard of Christmas!_" Tails yelled hysterically. Amadeus gave his son an annoyed look, while Rosemary chuckled and sat on the bed I was in. "Is it true?" She asked softly. I nodded sheepishly and pinned my ears to my head. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, dear. Christmas is a magical time for spending time with family and friends," Rosemary explained. "And presents!" Tails smiled, "Lots and lots of presents!" "Oh," I chuckled. "I'll explain more later, but right now it's late, and you two should be resting," Mrs. Prower put a hand on my cheek sweetly and kissed my forehead as well as Tails', and both adult foxes left the room.

"G'night, Tails," I whispered, lying back down. "'Night Sonic."

* * *

When I went into the living room the next morning, I was surprised to see ribbons and little trinkets everywhere. "Hey, Sonic," Tails greeted, carrying a box into the room. "Hey, Tails," I replied, "What's with all of the, uh…" "Oh, we're just decorating for Christmas. Wanna help? The sooner we get done, the sooner we can meet the others at the mall to hang out." "Sure, I'll help…"

* * *

"_Whoa…_" The mall was the biggest place I'd ever seen. People were _everywhere_, different and delicious scents wafted in my nose, and bright colors flashed all over the place. "I know, right?" Tails nodded, unbuttoning his thick green coat, "The others said that they'd be at the arcade. Follow me." "Okay."

"Hey, Tails!" We both turned to see Amy running up to us, already holding two shopping bags. "Hey, Amy," Tails greeted. "Hello," I replied cheerfully. "Hi, Sonic!" The pink hedgehog smiled. "C'mon, Cosmo and them's already down there," Tails said, marching off again. As we walked through the giant shopping castle, I gazed at all I could take in. Sunlight streamed into the mall through the glass ceiling, the floors were bleached white, and the walls were lined with stores, stairs and patios for the second and third floor. We passed a few people from school, and tons of people I'd never seen.

The three of us eventually came to a store different from the others. There were no items available for purchase, but there were different machines everywhere. Blinking lights flashed all around us, and different sounds were exploding around the room. "_Whoa…_" I gaped again. "_This_, Sonic, is paradise! Also known as the arcade," Amy chuckled, "This is where we usually all hang out. People travel from all over Mobius to play at this arcade. It's the biggest, and cheapest, there is." I nodded in acknowledgement and followed Amy and Tails deeper into the arcade.

"Tails, Amy, Sonic! So glad you could make it!" We all looked to see Cosmo and Blaze come up to us. I waved sheepishly while Knuckles and Rouge joined us as well. "'Sup, 'hog?" Knuckles greeted casually. "Hello…" I muttered back. The echidna smirked and told me, "Aw, c'mon, you don't have to be shy. We won't hurt'cha." I nodded in smiled nervously and rubbed the back of my head, "Right…"

* * *

As Tails and I were playing a racing game with an actual wheel, a black hand with white tipped fingers reached in between us and placed two quarters on the gear shifter. "I call the next game," a feminine, yet somewhat rough, voice said. Not wanting to take my eyes off of the screen my car was on, I waited until after the game to see a red lynx. "Are you gonna get up or-" She paused in mid-sentence when she laid eyes on me. I broke eye contact when she kept staring at me, and I got up from the gaming chair. "Y-yes, I'm finished…" I told her sheepishly, feeling warmth flood my cheeks. "Right… Thanks, um…"

"Sonic… My name's Sonic…"

"Ruby…" The lynx muttered, swishing her tail.

Finally getting into my right mind, I shook my head, grabbed Tails, waved at Ruby, and walked to a different game. Tails' face was ridiculous. His eyebrows were raised and he was biting his entire lower lip with teeth. "A-are you okay…?" I asked, creeped out. "You _liiiike_ her, don't you?" Tails whispered slyly. "_What-? No!_" I defended. "_Sure_ you don't. C'mon let's go play a different game."

(Jasper's P.O.V.)

Peering from behind the concession stand, I made sure not to be seen by that blue _rat_. If he, or any of his stupid buddies, saw me, I'd never hear the end of it. I caught a glimpse of a duck walking by and motioned him over.

"_Hey,_" I whispered, taking out a small stack of cash, "Wanna make a few extra bucks?" I nodded my head over to blue boy and his friend, and the duck gave me a mischievous smile. "Good. After tonight that hedgehog won't ever show his ugly face 'round here again."


End file.
